Prophecy To Be Told: Inuyasha and Kagome's Future
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: It all started with the favorable love holiday. Inuyasha and Kagome become mates, as Sango and Miroku get hitch. Then out of no where, the well seals! What will happen to our favorite heros? And what is this legend that all demons speak of? LEMON!
1. What are you hiding?

Valentine's day, a day to celebrate love. On this day, a girl will give the guy she loves or crushing on a chocolates to prove her heart.

(**in Japan, on Valentine's day, the girl does give the guy chocolates so the guys pig out...XD but on this day it think that is White day...I don't know...but it is when the guys give the girls stuff...so yeah,**)**This story however, is a little late.**

Inuyasha swung his leg back and forth as he watched the Bone-eaters well with his golden eyes. He tapped his fingers on his arm, getting impainent with a woman, who can go back to and from his time to her own.

He hated it when she did so. It was boring to sit around, doing nothing.

When she was around, he had adventures with demons attacking and of course, saving his young maiden, Kagome.

She was so beautiful to him, with the way her raven coloured hair sway in the wind. Or her deep, chocolate eyes, giving off anger or kindness.

He loved it when she talked, her voice was like a song to her. Her warmth is kind and warms his coldself as he remembers his past.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What in the world takes so long to get something?" he shouted, jumping down to the ground with a loud thud. He stomped off to the well. A scent hit his nose.

Kagome saw him and panic, as she stuffed whatever was in her hands into her yellow bag. He raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What ya got there?" he asked curiously. She scratched her head.

"Nothing, lets go to the hut," she said, walking past him. He grabbed her yellow bag to sneak into it.

"I know you are hiding something," he said, unzippering her bag. She thought of one world.

"SIT!" she said. He released her bag in time to fall face forward on the ground. He moaned as he felt the pain rise in his stomach.

She however, was running out of the forest and into the village with an awesome speed. Soon she was at the hut, breathing fast.

"Hi everyone," Kagome said, greeting her friends. Sango looked up at Kagome with a smile.

"Hi Kagome," she said, standing up from her spot. She rested her boomarang against the wall.

Kagome," said an annoyed voice.

Kagome turned around just to see Inuyasha at the door. He looked annoyed at her. She waved her hands in front of her.

"It isn't my fault if I say 'it' when you start digging in my stuff," she said

Sango giggled and Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn?" asked Miroku at a whisper. He felt a fist hit him in the back of the head.

"Watch it," Inuyasha said

"Oh Inuyasha, stop being so negative about the truth. So Kagome, did you get it?" Sango asked, looking at her friend. Kagome nodded.

"I did," she said, pointing at her yellow bag. Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at them.

"What is it that you got Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Yeah," said Inuyasha

Both Sango and Kagome giggled.

"Nothing for you to worry 'bout, well not yet anyway," they both said. They looked at each other then back at the boys, "We're going to the hot springs, so don't follow and no peeking,"

Kagome grabbed her other bag and ran off with Sango at her side.

Miroku and Inuyasha pondered in their thoughts.

"What do you think is in that bag?" asked Miroku

"No idea," said Inuyasha

"Boy you guys are slow," said a small voice at the door. It was Shippo, who was sucking on a candy.

"And what do you mean by that runt?" asked Inuyasha

"Didn't Kagome tell you today is Valentine's day?" asked Shippo

"Valentine's day?" said Miroku and Inuyasha

"Oh boy," said Shippo

**Short, I know. I pain on finishing this tonight but I can't stay on the computer long. Hope you like. I only plan for this to be a three chapter story and nothing more. **


	2. A little poem and dog chocolates

**This little story is late cause my stupid home computer didn't want to load it up. –sighs-**

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot water of the spring as they talk. Kagome laughed at Sango's expression of Miroku. Sango did the same when Kagome played as Inuyasha.

"So Kagome," started Sango. Kagome smiled her, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her chin of her knees. She was listening.

"Yes?" asked Kagome

"What did you get for Inuyasha on this Valentine's day?" asked Sango

"I got him a little something. A bowl of Ramen and of course, dog chocolates," she said

"Dog chocolates?"

"Uhmm, they are little chocolates made for dogs in my time. They don't upset a dogs stomach easily, unlike real chocolate," **(if you give a dog pure chocolate, it can kill them. And there are such things as chocolate treats for dogs. I have seen them,)**

"I'll bet he'll love that," said Sango

"He better," said Kagome, _Plus I hope he likes what I am going to say to him, _"Oh Sango. I got you some stuff to give Miroku,"

"Like what?"

"Chocolates of course and a poem you can give him,"

"A poem?"

"Yeah, I hope you like,"

"Can I read it?"

"Sure,"

Kagome and Sango got out of the water. They wrapped themselves with towels after they dried off and sat around Kagome's yellow bag. Kagome began to dig through it. See pulled out a pink folder and opened it. A sheet of paper was pulled out of its cover.

Sango took it and began to read it, blushing as well.

**Day to night, we travel to get to where we want to be**

**We are always together**

**Even though it can be a bother.**

**I try**

**And try**

**To hide this one feeling in my heart.**

**It is not easily shown**

**Unless you look real close.**

**Your smile is some what goofy **

**And it makes me giggle.**

**I blush when you touch that area**

**So you get a slap**

**since you bring that one feeling to rise.**

**Jealous I my get**

**When you leave me to another maiden.**

**I want you and only you**

**So this is my feeling.**

**I love you **

**Love you, love you.**

**So will you love me back?**

**Your maiden,**

**Sango**

Sango blushed. Kagome smiled as she took the poem out of her hands. She put it back into the pink folder, closing it up and stuffing it back in her bag.

"Well?" asked Kagome

"I like it, who wrote it?" asked Sango

"I did," said Kagome

"It's good. I can't wait to give it to him," Sango said

"Well lets hurry before the boys get impainent," said Kagome

They changed into their clothes and headed back to the hut. When they arrive, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku chasing Shippo around the hut. Shippo noticed Kagome and jumped into her arms. Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome and jumped on top of her. She screams as she dropped her bag and pushed Shippo away.

She was on the ground, with her head hurting a little. She rubbed the back of her head. She looked up. When she did, she saw worried golden eyes looking at her.

"Kagome are you okay? I didn't notice you here. Wait till I kill that runt for making," said Inuyasha until Kagome poked him on the chest.

"I'm alright Inuyasha, just a little headache. It will go away and why in the first place were you chasing Shippo?"

"Um…he wouldn't tell me what this holiday that is today," Inuyasha said. Jumped off of her and helped her up.

"It doesn't matter right Shippo?" she winked at the little fox.

"Right," said Shippo

"Now that is settle, lets get ready to eat," said Kagome, clapping her hands together.

Sango helped her make stew in the pot over a fire. When the stew was done, everyone ate in silence.

Miroku stood up and left the hut, into the dark of night. Kagome poked Sango in the shoulder. Sango nodded, grabbed the stuff in Kagome's bag and ran off.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He sighed as he stood up.

"Get some sleep Kagome. We are leaving in the morning," said Inuyasha. He walked out of the hut and jumped into a tree. Kagome sighed as she crawled into her bag. She smiled.

_Wait till later. He will get my gift. _

**Hope you enjoyed! I am almost done with it! **


	3. Love confession, hugs and kisses

Sango saw Miroku sitting under a tree as he watched the full moon. She smiled as she hid her stuff behind her back.

"Hey," she said, looking down at him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey," he said. She sat down beside him.

"Tonight is beautiful," she said, putting her stuff down by her side, out of his site. He looked at her.

"Yes it is, and it is even more beautiful with you here,"

Sango began to blush. She coughed as she turned her head away from him. He blinked.

His hand reached out behind her, and groped her butt. She blushed red and looked angrily at him. She slapped him hard, making him fall to his side. She stood up fast and balled her fist.

"Asshole," she said, stomping away from him. She was gone.

Miroku blinked when he noticed the stuff that was hidden from him.

He opened them up.

Kagome snuck out of the hut and headed to the tree that Inuyasha was resting in. She placed her presents underneath the tree.

"What are you doing up?" asked Inuyasha, looking down at her. She eeped and ran off back into the hut, "Why is she jumpy lately?"

He jumped down from the tree, only to smell chocolate and ramen. He looked down at his side. There was a box shaped like a heart, with a ramen bowl that had a white ribbon on top of it, and a red folder. He opened the folder up, only to reveal a poem. He began to read it.

**Since the beginning**

**We were both hard-heads**

**And hated one another.**

**It was difficult to deal with you**

**Way back then.**

**Now**

**I love even more**

**With your golden eyes of strength**

**Kindness, worry, **

**And love.**

**With your hands that hold your sword **

**Or me as you jump into the trees.**

**With you impainent self**

**And your stupid mistakes**

**I love more and more**

**Everyday.**

**Take this poem**

**And place in your heart**

**As I confess**

**What I can.**

**There is so much I could say**

**To tell you I love you**

**But it can't be held on this little paper.**

**So I'll say it**

**I love you, love you, love you**

**And will always love you**

**My Inuyasha.**

**Kagome**

Inuyasha blinked as he stared at the poem. He reread it over and over again, making the words memorized. He smiled as he stood up and walked into the hut. He saw Kagome in her sleeping bag, faking to be asleep. He walked over to her, and picked her up bridal side.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He smiled as he took in her scent.

He jumped into trees far away from the hut. When he arrived to a clearing, he place Kagome on the ground and stared down at her. She had her face buried in her hands as she blushed red.

"Kagome, do you mean it?" he asked, taking the poem from his haori. She nodded and looked up at him.

"I did," she said

He kneeled down in front of her.

"Why today?" he asked

"It's Valentine's day in my time," she said

"Well then," he paused for a second. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to him, "Then I love today. But I love you more," He kissed her on her lips. She went wide eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her even more close to him. She moaned as the kiss was deepened by him. They released for air. When they did, Kagome rested her head on his chest, smiling as he ran his hand through her hair.

Sango was sitting by a well, drinking some water up. She wiped her mouth before feeling strong arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled closed to someone's chest.

"Sango," said a soft voice. It was Miroku. She relaxed a little, but was blushing extremely red. She didn't know if she should slap him until his brain fell out or let him hold her.

"You know monk, you're in big trouble," she said. He laughed lightly.

"I don't think you would want to slap someone you love," he said. She blush, "I read the poem,"

"…"

"Do you really love me?" he asked, turning her around to look into her eyes. She glupped before…

"Yes," she buried her hands on her face as she blushed. He took her hands away from her face.

"May I kiss you?" he asked. Her eyes went wide as she nodded slightly. She felt his warm lips on hers. He let her hands fall to her side as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bring her close. She moved her hands up under his arms and rested them on the back of his shoulders. They released, as they smiled at one another.

"I love you Sango," he said

"And I love you," she whispered, kissing him again.

Miroku sat down on the ground and let Sango rest her head on his chest. They both watched the moon. Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same thing.

For tonight, they'll stay this way, and maybe tomorrow night.

Shippo was staring at the moon from the hut's window. He smiled. He could feel the love that his family had confess. He was glad about it too. He was getting tired of it that Sango and Miroku were together for a long time. It was the same way with Inuyasha and Kagome.

He curled up in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**All done. I don't know if I should write more…but I also have to finish another story. You know what? You guys decide if there should be more, Kay? Thanks a bunch to you guys who wrote reviews! I wait for your answers! **


	4. The morning's start of troubles

The sun shined into her closed eyes as she opened them slowly. She yawned, hearing the birds chrip in the early morning daylight. Kagome moved a little, only to feel something tighten around her waist. She looked up, only to see the hanyou's face.

His eyes were closed, hiding underneath his silver bangs. He looked peaceful in her eyes. She ran her fingers through his bangs, pushing them out of his face. She smiled as she placed a kiss on his nose. He didn't move. She kissed his lips. He reponded. He brought her closer to him as he fell back, letting her lay on top of him. She opened her eyes just to see his golden ones look into hers.

"Morning sleepy head," Kagome said, smiling at him. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing up?" he asked, releasing his arms from her waist and stretched. He rested his head on his hands, looking at her.

She placed her elbows beside his neck, only to rest her chin on her hands.

"The sun and the birds," she said

"Well they can be annoying," he said

"Maybe to you," she said, putting her index finger on his nose. His nose twitched, "Come on, lets go back to the hut,"

"Why?" Inuyasha whined. Kagome giggled at his reponse.

"Shippo must be hungry and so would Kilala. I wonder if it worked for Sango," she whispered to herself at the end. Of course with Inuyasha's hearing, he looked puzzled.

"Worked what for Sango?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, it is nothing," said Kagome

"Kagome,"

"What?"

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not," _well that isn't true_, she thought

"You are too, it is written all over your face,"

"Am not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Oh shut up," she said

"Why, alls I did was ask you a simple question and you get all angry,"

"Because you are saying that I am lying,"

"Well you are,"

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

Kagome got up and walked a little away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up quickly. (**a/n: ah...not a smart move, XD**)

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, shooting him an glare. Inuyasha glupped at the tone of her voice.

"Oh Kami," he whispered to himself before...

"Sit!"

Thump. He landed hard on the ground. She began to stomp away back to the village. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha chased after her quickly, while cursing under his breath.

Kagome was soon picked up quickly into strong arms. She looked angerly up at the person who picked her up. She almost screamed.

It wasn't Inuyasha, it was Koga.

Sango poked Miroku on his shoulder. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. Sango was staring right into them.

"Get up lazy, breakfast is ready," she said, walking out of the room. Miroku stood up from the futon he was sleeping on.

Miroku carried Sango back to the hut when she fell asleep. Luckily, he didn't do any funny business when his put Sango on a futon in her own separate room. He sleeped in his.

Miroku stretched as he looked around the sitting room. Shippo was eating some grits thingy that Kagome brought from her time. Kilala was eating some cat food, which smelled really bad but it must have taste good to her.

Sango was eating some eggs that she just learned how to cook, thanks to Kagome. He sat down beside her.

"Hey, where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked Miroku. _They better not be sleeping in._

"I don't know. They weren't here this morning when I woke up," said Sango

"That's strange, I would have thought..."

"Don't get any perverted thoughts,"

"No I wasn't. I just thought they would come back this morning. I know they wouldn't do funny business. Inuyasha isn't that type of guy,"

"What like you? Thank Kami for that,"

"...Hey..."

"Hey what? It's true,"

"But-"

"But nothing," she said, putting her index finger on his nose, pushing his slowly back. She smiled. She just loved teasing him.

"..." Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her foward. She landed on top of him, blinking. Miroku kissed her lips.

"..." Sango couldn't say anything.

"Stop teasing me," he said softly.

"I don't wanna," she said, sticking her tounge out. **XP**

"Then why do you?"

" 'cause, it's fun,"

Shippo walked out of the hut. He sniffed morning air, only to be hit with a familiar scent.

"Sango! Miroku!" said Shippo, running back into the hut. Sango and Miroku jumped up quickly.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Sango

"Koga is here, and he has Kagome!" Shippo said.

"..." Miroku said

"Inuyasha isn't going to be happy," said Sango

"What do we do?" asked Shippo

"Inuyasha's got it. I know it sounds mean, but Koga is not as bad as Naraku," said Miroku

"Yeah, Inuyasha will get her and if gets out of hand, Kagome can fix it," said Sango

"I hope you are right," said Shippo

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like! Thanks again!**


	5. Koga Trouble

Kagome tried to push Koga away, but his grasp on her only tighten.

"Kagome," said Koga. Kagome glupped. He stopped in a tree and let her stand on her feet. He still had his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in, and she stuffed a hand on his face.

"Don't you dare," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Come on Kagome. You're my mate," he said, pushing her hand away.

"I am not your mate! And don't you dare kiss me! Only Inuyasha can!" said Kagome

"That mutt-face kissed you?" Koga asked

"Yes and I don't love you," said Kagome

A rustle was heard in the trees. Koga looked around, sniffing the air. Kagome pushed his arms lose around her waist. They left her waist, as she fell off the branch. She tired grabbing branches while screaming.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, finally grabbing a branch. She held tight onto it, praying that Inuyasha would come. She panic as she slipped a little. She closed her eyes.

She heard many branches above her break as she opened her eyes quickly. She saw Koga falling down, head first to the ground. She looked up, seeing a flash of red coming at her. She stretched an arm out, releasing the branch.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. His used his free around to grab another branch. He pulled himself up, holding her close. He he was able to sit on the branch, he looked down at the girl he was holding.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked in a panic voice. She looked up at him, letting her arms wrap around his waist, as she buried her face into her chest. She began to shudder as she cried in his arms. He ran his hand through her hair, saying comforting words.

"Mutt-face! Get away from my mate!" shouted Koga as he came jumping up in the trees. He ran up to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha moved to his side. Inuyasha fell, falling down from the branch and holding Kagome tight. She cling to him tight, scared out of her mind. Inuyasha moved his mouth to her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She nodded.

He flipped around, jumping down on the branches to land on the ground. He sat her down on the ground. Koga came at him again, but this time, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He swung it, but Koga avoid the attack.

"Back off from Kagome," said Inuyasha, "or else,"

"Kagome is my mate," said Koga, "And I love Kagome,"

"You don't even know Kagome that much! And she doesn't love you, she loves me!" said Inuyasha

"Koga, please go. I only like you as a friend. Can't we keep it that way?" asked Kagome

"..." Koga thought for a second, "Do you really love him,"

Kagome nodded. She stood up and place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I do, and if I didn't, I wouldn't be," said Kagome. Koga turned around.

"Well, if you tired of him, you know where I'm at," said Koga. He ran off in the trees.

"Like she'll ever go to!" said Inuyasha. Then he looked at Kagome, "Would you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, and never will," She kissed his lips, "Come on, I'm getting hungry," she turned around, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, (**If it is the wrong word, don't kill me!**)

"Feh! Humans and food," said Inuyasha

"Oh don't be that way Inuyasha. You get hungry too," said Kagome

"Not as much as you do," said Inuyasha

Kagome shook her head slightly as she walked towards the village. All of a sudden...

"KAGOME!" shouted a little voice. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as he hugged her. She almost fell back at the force, but Inuyasha caught her.

"Feh, annoying kit," said Inuyasha

"Kagome," said Sango as she came out from inside. She smiled at her friend, "How did it go?" she whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I'll tell you later at the springs," said Kagome, giggling. Sango nodded.

"You must be hungry. Come in, I made eggs and grits," said Sango

"They are good," said Miroku, walking up to Inuyasha, "Don't eat them," he whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Why not?" asked Inuyasha

"They are horrible! I just ate them to not hurt her feelings," whispered Miroku

"Feh. I would have told her flat out," said Inuyasha

"Well the eggs aren't good but the grits are,"

"That's because they are easy to make,"

"..."

"Idiot. Didn't Kagome ever tell you anything about her time?"

"Sometimes,"

Inuyasha walked inside, only to hear Kagome and Sango giggling.

"What are you two giggling about?" asked Inuyasha

"None of your business," said Kagome

"Yeah so," said Sango before sticking her tongue out. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Feh," he said, grabbing a bowl of grits and walking off to his corner of the hut. He began to eat, watching Kagome. She finished her grits and eggs and sat still. After a minute, she quickly stood up. She shot an evil glare at Inuyasha.

"Stop staring at me!" she said

"Why?" he asked

"It feels creepy!"

"Feh, if you weren't hiding somein' then I wouldn't be staring at you,"

"Fine! I am going to go to the hot springs!"

"Why?"

"So I won't have you staring at me! And if you dare to stare at me at the hot springs, your dead!" she said, then she looked and Miroku. He glupped, "And so you would you if you do too, and Sango!"

Sango nodded as she stood up, grabbing the yellow bag. They left the hut.

Inuyasha twitched his eye for a while before looking at Miroku.

"What?" he said

"Nothing," Miroku said

"Feh, women," he said

"They are pushy...and...scary,"

"No kiddin',"

"What do we do?"

"Wait till they get back. We should head out soon to look for any signs of the Shikon Jewel," said Inuyasha

"Yeah..." said Miroku. He yawned.

"If you're tired, go ahead and get some sleep,"

"Where did all this kindness come from?"  
"Hey! I have always been kind!"

"Yeah right! Anyway...thanks," said Miroku. He layed down and fell to sleep.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. He resting the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting his ears twitch to the sounds and his nose sniffing his surroundings.

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot springs as they watched Shippo swim a distance away. Sango looked at Kagome.

"So tell me, how was last night?" asked Sango

"Don't forget you'll have to me what happened between you and Miroku," said Kagome

"Yeah yeah,"

Kagome smiled as she began her story.

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this one! Kinda feels bad that the Koga thing was a full-out battle...XD not very good at that...heh. **


	6. Mates :Lemon in it!:

Kagome quietly entered into the hut, hearing Inuyasha and Miroku snore. She giggled as she moved her hand, telling Sango to come in. Sango entered on her tip toes, smiling. She place the bag in the corner close to the door.

**Heheh. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long while. I was dieing from being grounded from the computer at home, and I had writers-block. Forgive? Anyway, I have changed the summary for this story. If you care, read it, if not, the don't. So let me tell you one thing before you read this chapter. I am going to make this a lemon story. Not much of it thou, but in the near future, there will be some more. This chapter of course, has lemon, so don't flame me cause I warned ya! **

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting to put this in…I do not own Inuyasha nor the gang. I wish I did, but my life sucks. **

Kagome lend in front of Inuyasha, smiling. She saw his eyes closed but his ears twitching. Sango was next to Miroku, laying beside as she stared into his face.

"When they are asleep, they seem so peaceful and gentle," whispered Sango, turning her head up to see Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"And sweet and harmless," whispered Kagome

"Should we leave and sleep in a different hut?" whispered Sango

"We should, I don't want to wake them up, especially Inuyasha. He can get grumpy when he is awoken,"

"True,"

Kagome felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She jumped at the touch, but a hand covered her mouth. She was soon out of the hut in a flash, and into the forest.

Sango blinked when she notice Kagome wasn't there. She didn't even blink and Inuyasha was gone with Kagome. She shook her head. Soon she felt a strong grasp on her right breast. She blushed red, staring evilly at Miroku.

"Pervert!" she screamed, slapping him on the cheek. He gave her a sheepish grin, rolling on top of her. She blushed even redder as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Who's the pervert now?" asked Miroku

"Depends. You're lucky Shippo isn't here," she said, kissing him again.

"Lovely," he kissed her again, snaking his hands from her hands, down her arms, to her back. She arched her back, feeling the tie leave her waist. Her kimono came loose, revealing the bridge between her breasts out to him.

Kagome angrily looked at the fire rat coat covered arm that held her waist. She sighed as she saw him stop.

He kept his arm around her waist, but turned her around to face him.

"Why the hell were you going to sleep in a different hut?" he asked

"I didn't want to wake you, jeez. You are grumpy without sleep, and you act weird,"

"…I would have woken up without you in there. Do you know how hard it is for me to sleep without you around?"

"Aww…is little hanyou Inuyasha afraid of the dark with his Kag around?" she said in her teasing voice. She heard a growl coming from him.

"Wench, I ain't afraid of the dark. I'm not the one who suppose to be afraid,"

"Oh and who is that? And don't call me wench,"

"You should be afraid of me," he said before making her fall back, pinning her to the ground. He saw her blink in confusion and she her cheeks flustered. He grinned as he let his hands slip from her hands, down her sides, and to her waist. He moved his fingers lightly on the skin. She began to giggle, then laugh crazy. She held onto his coat.

"Stop…it! It…tickles!" she was laughing between words, and trying to breath. He smiled, kissing her on the lips. She stopped giggling because he had stopped tickling her and his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now are you afraid?" he asked, on her lips.

"Never," she said, kissing him again. She brought him down closer to her. He ran his hands down on her back, making her arch into him. His hands slowly went up under her shirt and up to her bra. He kissed her on her neck.

"I'm glad," he whispered into her ear. She nodded, feeling her skirt being lifted over her head. She felt to cool breeze glide over her front, but felt warm hands slide down from her arms to her bra covered breasts.

He gave them a soft squeeze, hearing her gasp and moan. He took a claw and slide it down over the front of the bra, hearing it rip and tear. It left her breasts, baring them to him. She gasped and blushed.

"Beautiful," he said softly. He circled a finger around the right breast nipple, and sucked on the left one with his mouth.

She moaned as she felt him play with it with his tongue. She ran her hands down from his neck to his shoulders. She pulled the haori from his shoulders, and down to were it hand on his elbows. He pulled his arms out of the haori without leaving her left breast. She ran her fingers down his back, arching into him when he moved from the left to the right nipple.

"Kagome," he rasped out, trying to catch his breath. She was breathing fast, but looked at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked

"Will you be my mate?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled.

"As long as I can be with you forever," she said. He smiled, kissing her deeply.

He hands ran down from her back to her skirt. He tore it off, along with her underwear.

She felt his hand run from her side waist, down her leg, to her feet, and back up again. She ran her hands down his back to the tie that kept his hakama up around her waist. She went the front end of the bow and played with it. She soon had it untied and gone to the side were her torn clothes rested. Inuyasha helped her remove his hakama off, letting him lay his naked self on top of her. He kissed her stomach and ran his hands down her back over and over again.

He kissed her neck and lick the sweat below her chin. She ran her fingers through his silver hair, playing with the dog ears. She rubbed them both, hearing him purr slightly on her neck.

"Kagome, I am going to mark you mine, so no one else can touch you," he said, licking her neck.

She nodded, knowing what was to come. He let his fangs sink into her neck, not too deep, but deep enough to scar. She gasped at a slow pain risen from her neck. He licked the small amount of blood that left the two fang marks and from his fangs. He kissed her chin and her lips. His hands slowly went down to her waist, pulling her downwards slightly. She nodded, spreading her legs out, knees resting beside his waist.

She gasped out when she felt him enter in her, breaking the barrier know as virginity. She held onto his shoulders, as he moved slowly in a pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He rested his head by her ear, panting. She was too, but a little more then he. She made lines appear on his back, but he felt no pain.

His pace got faster, sending her over the edge. She moaned as she felt his soul, seemly to enter into hers. The passion he had and have for her, brought her to a world unknown. She gasped as he jerked once, feeling something swimming into her.

He kissed her neck, her mark, and her lips, leaving out of her body. She unwrapped her legs and laid them down on the ground. She felt him kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kagome," he said tiredly to her. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said, also tired.

He wrapped his arm around her back, rolling over to the side. He was now under her, letting her lay on top of him. He placed his haori over her. He kissed her forehead again and licked the sweat off as well.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it," he said softly. She nodded, cuddling close to him.

She some how, loved Valentine's day. After all, the one she loved, was now her mate and lover.

She fell into a deep slumber, hearing the sound of his heart pounding slowly under her.

**Didn't say I warned ya! XD I hope you like this chapter…I had to be sneaking at makin' it at school..X3 ain't I bad? Okay, so anyways, I plan on updated both of my stories tonight and tomorrow, so if like two more chapters after this is updated…that will be my sorry present to you all. Bye for now! **


	7. Embrass, aren't we?

Kagome mumbled to herself as she slowly woke up, with a bit of sunlight hitting her tired eyes. She looked around slowly, seeing the calm forest awaken as the birds chirp and the trees softly moved to the breezed. She made a shivering sound, being cold of course. She cuddled closer to the warm body underneath her.

He moaned as she seemly buried herself on him. He opened one eye, only to she the top of her head. He tighten his grip around her waist, sliding her closer to his face. She looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said, shivering again where her teeth made sounds. He could tell she was cold, so he wrapped his haori tightly around her.

"Feh, no big deal. You're cold," he said. He yawned, stretching his arms out. She looked at him softly.

"Inuyasha, I need to go back to the hut and get some underclothes and clothes," she said. He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked

"Well, you ripped them...last night," she said

"Oh," he sheepishly smiled at her, "Sorry,"

She smiled at him, kissing his neck. He smiled at her. He brushed her bangs back.

"Well lets go," he said, sitting up. He brought her up with him, standing tall. She kept the haori close to her bare front side. He walked over to his hakama and under shirt, putting them on. He tied a bow and looked back up at Kagome. She was now wrapped in his haori, wearing it like a dress. She put her socks on before looking up at Inuyasha. He blushed lightly, with a smile on his face. His eyes wondered to the bite mark he gave her, marking her to tell other men, she was his.

She blinked.  
"What?" she asked. He shook his head before walking over to her. He moved the hair from on side of her head, resting his hand on her cheek. He pulled her up closer to him, putting his lips onto hers. Her eyes went wide before moaning, feeling his fangs slightly bite her lower lip. He moved his tongue under her lip, asking for enterance. Her mouth opened slowly on his lips. His tongue went into her mouth, exploring inside. She slowly, without her mouth leaving his, went closer to his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. His hands wandered down from her shoulders, down her arms and he wrapped his arms underneath her arms but around her chest.

Her arms soon went around his neck, as Kagome went closer to him. They released their lip lock to recover air, but went back at it again, only slower. He lifted her up slightly with his arms still around her chest, and her arms around his neck. He was looking up at her as she was looking down at him, smiling. He kissed her nose before twirling around slowly.

"I love you," she whispered on his lips, kissing him lightly. He smiled, letting one white fang.

"I love you more," he whispered back, tickling her lip. She giggled.

Sango blinked as she woke up slowly. The sun wasn't up completely, but it was beginning to rise. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. The blanket she that covered herself, fell off her front, baring herself. She blinked before blushing red in the face to her shoulders as she quickly covered herself up. She looked around, before coming across the sleeping figure beside her.

Miroku was laying on his stomach, facing to her side. She slowly poked him. He didn't wake up. She rubbed his shoulder. He didn't wake up. She shook him, and he still didn't wake. She knew one thing.

"Ow!" he shouted out, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked sadly at Sango, "Why did you slap me?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake. Come on, we better get change before everyone wakes and comes in," Sango said, standing up. She put her regular clothes on, looking down at him. He was grinning., "What?"

"You finally gave into me," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You said you would bare my children,"

"I know,"

He stood up and put his monk outfit on. When he was no longer bare, he walked over to Sango, wrapping an arm around her waist, twirling her slightly. He kissed her forehead.

"We have to get marry," he said

"I know we do," she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips, only to feel his hand slide down to her backside. He gave it a light squeeze, knowing that she wouldn't mind much now.

"Watch it, prevert," she whispered evily on his lips, shooting him a small glare.

He smiled, releasing his hold on her and slowly backed away. He looked at the hut's door, seeing it pull back.

Kagome came in, along with Inuyasha. Miroku blinked at Kagome cover, seeing it as the hanyou's haori. Miroku grinned with his eyebrows raised.

"So Inuyasha, what where you guys doing for a long time?" he asked, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome blush red. He laughed inside, knowing they had done the same thing he and Sango had done.

"Shut up you prevert! It seems you have done somethin' last night as well," said the blushing hanyou. He sniffed he air before rubbing his nose. Sango and Miroku blushed.

"Uh...Kagome, lets go to the hotsprings," said Sango, running close to Kagome, not looking at Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome nodded, not looking up as well. She turned quickly and grabbed her yellow bag. She ran out the door, fast, and Sango following her as fast as well. Inuyasha blinked, seeing the dust that was produced by the two girls.

"So...uh...truths?" asked Miroku

"Sure," Inuyasha said, still looking at the door. _Should I follow? I know Sango is with her, but I don't need other males seeing my mate..._

Kagome sighed as she sunk in the water, letting it hit under her nose. She was cooling her heated face from embrassament. It seemed Sango was doing the same.

"Kagome," said Sango, after what seemed like ten minutes of silence. Kagome lifted her head out of the water and looked at the demon exterminator.

"Yes Sango?" asked Kagome

"Inuyasha has marked you, right?" asked Sango

"H-How did you k-know?"

Sango giggled slightly before pointing at Kagome's neck.

"I can see it on your neck. I am a demon exterminator, I know stuff about demons silly,"

Kagome blushed slightly before nodding.

"Miroku and I are planning to get marry,"

"Oh Sango, congradulation!"

Sango and Kagome giggled as they sat in the water, talking about their future with their men.

**XD...hoped you love. Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. A miko's tears and a hanyou's scream

_Days for our heros have passed since they confessed their love. In the day, they would travel, hearing the news of Naraku or look to where Kagome sense a or more Jewel shards. At night, Inuyasha and Kagome will cuddle close together, looking at the stars and the moon, and watch the sun rise. Miroku and Sango would sit close together, Miroku wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and Sango wrapping an arm around his waist. Shippo on the other hand, didn't care that everyone was close, but he loved it. To him, it was about time. _

_When nothing new was happening on their hunt, they all headed back to the village to visit Kaede. That is when..._

Kagome stomped angerily on the path that headed into the Inuyasha forest, the one that surrounded Kaede's village. She walked past the God tree, the one where Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years. She huffed at the thought of him, only to pick up her pace to the well. When she was close to if, she heard a swifted noise and a flash of red. An angry figure landed in front of her.

"What makes you think you can leave wench?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. They got into a fight on the way back, excepted he was treated to pain in his back and mouth full of dirt.

"I can leave when I want," she said, shooting him an evil glare. She stood on her toes, grabbing hold of his hair, "And you ain't going to stop me,"

"I can too," he said, lifted her up over his shoulder. She started to pound on his back, throwing a fit. The pounding didn't do a thing to him, it just tickled.

"Let me go!" she shouted angerily, clinging to his haori.

"No, you ain't running off," he said, "and don't try to say 'it', or you'll go down with me,"

"No I won't," she whispered. His ears twitched to her response, only to laugh.

"I wouldn't if I was you," he said, running a hand on her back. She stiffened, before taking a deep breath.

"SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha blinked, before landing face forward in the dirt. Quickly, before he did, Kagome jumped out of his grip, standing behind the fallen figure. She huffed before running her best to the well. She held on the rim, one leg over it.

"Don't you dare follow me or I will never come back!" she shouted, jumping into the well. She was gone back into her time.

He sat up quickly after the spell wore off. He took one leap to the well, looking down. He grinned.

"She ain't going to get rid of me that easily," he said, jumping into the well. Blue light that surrounded him when he and Kagome traveled to her time wasn't around. He sniffed the air, only to smell of the fresh air and forest surrounded him, not the nasty smell on gas and other people were there. He looked up, hoping to see the well shrine, but he saw the bright blue sky.

His eyes went wide, putting the puzzle pieces together. The well shrine gone, the smell of the future not there, and no blue light...it came together. He balled his fist together, taking a deep breath of fury and the thing he feared the most. He screamed loudly, scaring the birds in the trees. The thing he feared the most had come.

The well...was closed off.

Kagome layed on her bed, screaming into her pillow. She looked up at the window, seeing the sky of her time. She closed her eyes before sighing deeply.

She sat up slowly, putting her face into her hands. She knew she had to go and make up with Inuyasha.

She also noticed that he hadn't come yet, unlike before. She stood up quickly and ran back down the stairs.

Her mom looked up from the living room couch, smiling at her daughter.

"Where are you going?" she asked nicely

"I'm going to say sorry to Inuyasha," Kagome said, putting her shoes on quickly and ran out the door again. Her mom smiled.

Kagome headed back to the well, sighing. She was going to make up to Inuyasha. She hated being mad at him and him being mad with her. She jumped into the well, closing her eyes.

She landed on the ground, hard on her knees. She opened her eyes, noticing the cool feeling of traveling to the Feudal Era not being there. She looked up, only to see the well house. She began to cry.

She knew know why he hadn't come so soon...and now she knew she couldn't go to him. She climbed out of the well. She rested her back on the rim, but to curl around her knees. She began to cry harder and harder. She soon had to release a scream of sorrow out.

Her mom, five minutes later, came running into the well house. She sat beside her broken daughter, whispering 'shh' to her, cuddling Kagome close to her. She cradled Kagome, running her fingers through her hair.

Inuyasha tried over and over again, jumping into the well, hoping it would let him through. He was still in his time.

He screamed in fury, trying not to cry. Kagome was gone, 500 years in the future away from him. His mate, his love, wasn't there.

Kagome was in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Her mom was there, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Her mom knew it wasn't use, but she didn't know what to do. Kagome wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked sadly at her mom, before wrapping her arms around her mom's waist, crying some more. She felt sick, tired, and sadness. Her love was gone, he was gone.

It was too much for the both of them to deal with.

**Sorry it is short, but...-sniffs- It was getting really sad for me to write. T T please review...I need comfort now at what I write...**


	9. The Well and The Heart Beat

Inuyasha sat on a branch in the God tree, looking up at the sky. His left leg was swinging back and forth, as his arms were crossed.

He looked at the well, with a sad expression. It had been three years since it closed and gave up on trying to get through. He looked down at his feet, trying to forget about. Afterall, Kagome could have a different life and she moved on, while he, hadn't.

Day to night he went to the well, and watched it. He left it only to eat in the village with the gang and Kaede, only to return to it.

His ears perked to a sound. It sounded like footsteps heading his way. It also sounded like two people. He sniffed the air, and sighed. It was Sango and her son.

Three years ago, Sango got pregnant, giving birth to a boy, a look-a-like of Miroku. His name was Miren, having the cursed wind tunnel from his father in his right hand.

Naraku was still out there...hiding himself well.

Sango, not changing a bit over the years, looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, there is a spring feast happening soon, come down and come with us," she said, picking up Miren, who was tugging on her skirt. Inuyasha sighed before jumping down off the branch. He walked closer to Sango, ruffing Miren's hair.

"Maybe later," he said. He looked at the well, making Sango frown sadly.

"Inuyasha, it has been three years...it is time to move on," Sango said, trying not to sound mean. Inuyasha looked at her.

"I can't Sango. You have fun at the spring feast without me," Inuyasha said, jumping back into the tree, sitting further up away from the ground.

Sango sighed before walking back to the village.

Inuyasha looked back at her, waiting for her to be out of sight. When she was, he jumped through the trees to the well. He rested his chin on the rim, looking down the well.

"Kagome...I want you back...badly," he whispered, hearing it softly echo in the well. He knew it was best for him to move on, knowing that Kagome couldn't come back. But he didn't want too. He finally sighed, standing up beside the well, "If I can't get through this time, then I will move on,"

He jumped into the well, closing his eyes. He didn't feel the hard dirt floor below later, but felt a coolness around him. He opened his eyes quickly when the coolness went away. He looked up, only to see a dark room. He jumped out of the well, looking around. He was in the well house. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

It was there, right in front of him. He was in Kagome's time. He opened the well house door, taking in the time's scent.

He could smell that soft, sweet scent he hadn't smelled in years, slowly lead him to the house. He jumped onto the window, opening it slowly. He looked around, smelling the scent strongly.

He also smelt a small, child smell around, but it lead away from the house. He shook his head, closing the window behind him. His ear perked to the sound of the voice he missed.

"Alright mom...That is fine...Yup...I just took a shower so I might take a nap...Sure...Tell her to be good and I'll see you tomorrow...Love you...Bye,"

He heard a click, which was when Kagome hung the phone up. Footsteps were heard coming up towards the room. Inuyasha's heart was beating fast.

The doorknob turned slowly, letting the door open.

Inuyasha held his breath.

**XD sorry for the cliff hanger...I'll update soon **


	10. Reunion Amoung Lovers :Lemon:

**WARNING: LEMON!**

Kagome was looked down at her feet, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha blushed, seeing at what Kagome was wearing.

She had a robe around her body, covering her bare self. Her newly dried hair was resting below her ears. He blinked, noticing something. She had her hair cut, letting the ends touch her earlobes.

"Kagome, your hair is short," said Inuyasha, seeing her eyes go wide, quickly looking up at him. She rested her hands behind her on her door. Small tears ran down her cheeks, as her lips tremble.

"Inuyasha...," she was lost in words, afraid it was just a dream and he wasn't really. But she saw him run in a flash her, kissing her lips deeply, giving her passion. He pushed her against the door, having his hands rest on the door beside her head. She moaned, believe he was real. She kissed him back, deeply with her own hungry lips. Her arms wrapped around his waist, tightly, holding onto him. Tears ran down her cheeks, dropping to the wooden floor beneath them.

His strong arms wrap around her shoulders, bring her up closer to him. His fangs softly bit her lower lip. He licked her lower lip, getting to enter her mouth. She moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. Her tongue licked his tongue, taking in a bit of his taste.

He was there, and not fake. Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling the muscles beneath the red haori he wore. released his mouth, trying to take a breath. He smirked at her, wipping a tear off her cheek. His eyes were blurring, like was about to cry.

"Kagome, I have missed you," he said

"And so have I, Inuyasha," she said. She licked his chin, sending chill down his spine. He smiled down at her.

His hands slowly went down around her waist, and her arms around his neck. He tighten his grip, slowly lifted her off her feet. He kissed he deeply, licking her swollen lips. Her hands slowly around his neck, her fingers going under the haori on his shoulder. She pushed it slowly apart, seeing his collarbone. She kissed it, moving her lips slowly up his neck, his jawline, to his ears. A soft moan left his throat, making her smile slightly.

His fingers slowly wander to the tie that held her robe around her body. He played with the tie.

"I have waited for three years to be with my mate," he whispered into her ears. She jump slightly, feeling his hands on her bare stomach. His claws, barely touching her skin, but enough to make her feel, ran up to her breasts, squeezing both, softly. He heard a moan of passion leave her lips. She clinged to his haori, feeling like she would fall from the passion she had recieve and knowing the passion that was sure to come.

He moved her arms away, pushing the robe off her body. He grapped her waist, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips were on one anothers, kissing deeply from both sides. Her fingers were tangled with his soft, silver hair.

He flopped on her bed, laying on top of her. He moved her hands behind her head, kissing her. She arched her back and moaned as his lips met her right breast. Her fingers squeezed his big, rough index finger, as he licked her nipple. She moan softly, closing her eyes. He went back up at kissed her lips, releasing his hold on her hands.

Her hand quickly ran to his haori and roughly tried pulling them off. He smirked, helping her remove his clothes. There was no clothes that came between them.

They had fun exploring one anothers bodies, and kissing about every part.

He soon sat up, bring her with him. Her legs rested beside him, her feet going behind him. Her arms rested on his shoulders, as she was breathing fast. He lifted her slightly, then bring her down slowly. She gasped softly, tighten her hands on his back. His hands stand on her waist, only the hold was tighten.

He moved slightly from below and she followed. She moaned a bit, and panted some. He was panting, slowly feeling himself pick up the pace. His lips went to the mate mark, and he sunk his fangs barely on it, letting it bleed slightly. She didn't twitch, but loved the feeling of his tongue run over the blood.

He jerk once, bring her over the edge that she remember before. He was finished. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, breathing hotly on it. He slightly lefted her up again, only leaving from inside her. He grabbed his haori and placed it over her back. He moved a little on her bed, resting his back on wall.

She yawned and smiled tiredly.

"I love Kagome," Inuyasha said

"I love you more," she said

He kissed her neck.

"Tomorrow, I want you to meet someone..." she said

"Um? Who's it?" he asked

"It is a surprise," she said, closing her eyes. He smiled.

"Fine, I can't wait," he said

She nodded it slowly, cuddling closer to him. She fell asleep, know that it wasn't a dream.

He was here...and he would never leave again...

**Hope you love! It is like late so I am heading for bed. Bye!**


	11. Izayoi

Kagome felt a soft nudge under her as she woke up, without opening her eyes. She felt a rough fabric against her back, and a small, sweet sound of a light snore. She opened her eyes, noticing the room was dark as ever, showing no light, except for outdoor lamps. She turned her head slightly, looking at her alarm clock. It blinked midnight, and she released a sigh. She wasn't tired anymore, for she slept for at least a lot of hours.

She stretched barely, hearing a moan of annoyance near her. She looked at the face of her love, seeing a golden eyes, tiredly peering into hers. She pouted sadly, realizing what she had done.

She reached out and rubbed a silver ear, hearing him slightly purr at her touch.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, still rubbing his ear. She reached out with her other hand and rubbed the second hear, hearing him even purr louder. Soon the bed started to shake and she blinked. She looked down and notice his leg was spazing out. She gave off a big smile.

"Guess you loved it," she said, laughing lightly. She stopped rubbing his ears, only, slowly feeling a warm rub on her cheek. Inuyasha had got close to her face, rubbing his cheek against hers. His ear ran across above her eyebrow. She giggled.

Inuyasha looked back at her, smiling. He took one her hands into his, only to intangle his fingers with hers. She smiled back at her, resting her body on her other free arm. He pulled slowly her hand to him, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her lips, having her hand that was tangled with his behind his back. Her other hand held on his chest, as she moved her fingers in his hair. She smiled on his lips, kissing him lightly before opening her eyes.

"You must be hungry. Let me go make your favorite that you hadn't had for years," she said, kissing him again.

"Sure, is it Ramen?" he said, reaching out for his hakama. She nodded.

"Yup, is that alright with you?" she asked worriedly, figuring it wasn't his favorite anymore.

"Are you crazy, woman? Of course I want Ramen," he said. She smiled, before kissing him again and standing up. She grabbed his haori, and covered her body with it. She looked back at him, seeing he was eyeing her.

"What?" she asked, tying it on. He shook his head, sitting up. He grabbed his hakama and put it on. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

"Nothing…except you are just beautiful," he said. She blushed slightly before kissing his neck.

"Come on," she said, she grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

Kagome's mom felt a small hand shake her shoulder. She blinked awake, rolling to her other side. She saw a little girl, about three looking at her with teary, golden eyes. Kagome's mom sat up quickly, picking up the girl and place her into her. She rocked the sad girl back and forth, trying to calm her.

"Dear, what is wrong?" she asked, lifted the little girl's chin to look at her face. The little girl sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"I want mommy," she said, sniffing again. Kagome's mom ran her fingers through her hair.

"We will go see your mommy tomorrow. Tonight, mommy need time on her own,"

"I know, but mommy usually crawls into my bed, crying,"

"What, Izayoi?"

"You didn't know? Mommy said it was nothing, but I guess it was because daddy was gone,"

"She never told me,"

"Yep. I just want mommy, I know mommy needs comfort now,"

"Izayoi, how about you call mommy now, just to see if she alright,"

Izayoi nodded her head, quickly jumping out of her grandma's arms and running to the hotel phone. She picked up, but confusing looking at the numbers. Her grandma helped her dial home. The phone rang.

Kagome was making a second bowl of ramen, hearing the phone ring. She looked at it, but found Inuyasha standing next to it, looking confused. His ears were back.

"What the hell?" asked Inuyasha, bring out his claws.

"Inuyasha, don't kill the phone! Just pick it up, it could just be an out of area call,"

Inuyasha snorted, picking up the loud phone, making the ringing stop.

"Hello?" he said, watching Kagome mouth words to him.

"…who is this?" said a little girl's voice.

"Uh…Inuyasha…who are you? Do you want to talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha saw Kagome slap her hand on her forehead.

"I want to speak to mommy, please," said the little girl. Inuyasha eyes went wide, looking at Kagome, "Mommy?" Kagome gasped, running to the phone. Inuyasha held it high, looking confuse. She said sit, making him drop the phone and fall face forward on the ground.

"Hi sweety," said Kagome, holding the phone close, "Are you okay?...Oh, I am alright, no I am not sad, not tonight. Yes, I do have someone over, yes…no I am not crying. Alright, well I'll see you in the morning. Love you, bye," Kagome hung the phone up, looking down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking angry, tapping his fingers on the floor. He jumped up, grabbing Kagome by the waist, and pinned her to the wall. Kagome gasped, looking into her hanyou's eyes.

"Mommy? Since when did you become a mom, Kagome? Since when?" said Inuyasha, demanded for answers.

"Since when the well closed," said Kagome, seeing the angry in his eyes. She was lost at it all, wondering what upset him.

"Why did you go and find another mate? Answer me that,"

Her mouth dropped to the floor. Was that it? Did he now think that she found another lover.

"Inuyasha…sit," said Kagome. He crashed to the floor, cursing. Kagome fell to her knees, taking hold of his face and placed his chin on her lap. She looked into his eyes, cupping his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, why would I go and find another mate? What makes you think that?" asked Kagome

"You have a pup,"

"I do, but it isn't just another man's child, but yours," Inuyasha's eyes went wide, blinking.

"Mine?"

"Yes. When the well closed, I found out I was pregnant,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, burying deep into her stomach, "I'm sorry I doubted you. A mate shouldn't,"

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair.

"It is alright. It has been three years…I doubted you…but I never wanted to move on,"

"And neither had I, but everyone else told me too,"

"But you didn't. I didn't. We are together again, Inuyasha. You and me. Plus, I had a daughter,"

"A daughter? What does she look like?"

"Oh she is beautiful Inuyasha. She has your eyes, black hair, black dog ears, and acts extremely like you,"

"What's her name?"

"I hope you like…I named her Izayoi, after your mom,"

Inuyasha smiled. He cuddled close.

"Thanks. I love you Kagome,"

"Heh, I love you too, Inuyasha,"


	12. Reunion of a father and daughter hanyous

Kagome cleaned up the house, dusting, moping, and just cleaning. She was in a cheery mood, enjoying the new day, without a tear in her eye.

She put the broom back into the closet and took the bandana out of her hair, shaking her head. She straighted her hair, feeling the silkiness of it after a hot shower. She walked to the living room, peeping in.

Inuyasha was in his whole red outfit, sleeping soundly on the couch in front of the TV. She giggled as she tip toed into the room, only to kneel down in front of him. She could hear the slight snore coming from him, as she looked deeply at his sleeping form.

Kagome brushed her fingers to his bangs, brushing them out of his face. His ears twitched slightly but she ignored it. She kissed his cheek and his forehead before standing up. She dusted her light pink dress before she began to walk out of the room. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. She eeped as she fell into his lap, the back of her head resting on his chest.

A hot breath was on her neck, as she blushed slightly.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled.

"Mama and Izayoi are coming soon," said Kagome, she giggled as he began to tickle her. She tried getting out of his lap, laughing, but his grip was to strong. Soon he stopped tickling her as his ears twitched up, listening. He heard something slam and footsteps coming.

"They're here," glupped Inuyasha, as he felt his stomach turn. He was going to see his pup for the first time over three years. He was happy, but yet nervous. Kagome smiled and quickly kiss him. He lefted his daze as he looked at Kagome.

"Don't worry, she'll love you," said Kagome, standing up again out of his lap. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, walking to the front door.

Kagome opened the door, seeing her mom and her daughter grabbing stuff out of the car. Izayoi was wearing a pink cap with her long black hair in a ponytail behind. She was also wearing a white tee with a flower on the front and a jean skirt. She was holding a stuff animal in her hands, as she turned to see her mom. She smiled before running towards her mom, with the stuffed dog on her head.

"Mommy!" she said, tackling her mom. Kagome hugged her daughter, almost falling back. Kagome twirled Izayoi around, before putting her back on her feet. Izayoi smiled.

"I hope you were being good for grandma," said Kagome. Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"I was," said Izayoi

"Good, I have someone I want you to meet," said Kagome

"Who?" asked Izayoi

"Just follow me," Kagome took her daughter's small hand and walked inside. Kagome's mom smiled, closing the trunk of the car. She leaned on the door's side, sighing deep. She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes and enjoying the cool spring breeze that blew her hair.

Inuyasha leaned in the hallway, tapping his foot on the floor. He was nervous as ever. When the scent of Kagome and Izayoi hit his nose, he turned quickly to look at them.

Izayoi was hidding behind Kagome's leg, squeezing her mom's hand. Kagome smiled before kneeling down to her height.

"Izayoi, I want you to meet Inuyasha," Kagome said

"Inuyasha?" said Izayoi, "The hero in the Feudal Era?"

Inuyasha sweatdrop. Has Kagome been telling her he was a hero in his time? Yes, it was true. He defeated many demons and killed Naraku, but it was embrassing.

"Yes and you remember what else I told you," said Kagome, smiling at her daughter. Izayoi smiled and nodded, before releasing her mom's hand.

Izayoi ran to Inuyasha, hugging his waist. He almost fell back, looking down at his daughter. Izayoi looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, showing a small fang.

"Welcome home daddy!" said Izayoi. Inuyasha smiled before patting her head. She giggled has he picked her up to be at his eye level.

"You do look like what your mom described you," said Inuyasha. He took her hat off to see her little black dog ears ontop of her head. She hugged his neck.

Kagome smiled before walking over to her small family. She wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bring her close. Izayoi looked at her mom.

"Mommy, I am hungry," said Izayoi, as he stomach grumbled. Inuaysha had done the same, making Kagome laugh.

"Guess both your stomachs are. What will you like?" asked Kagome

"Ramen," said Izayoi and Inuyasha both at the same time, making Kagome even laugh harder.

"And you both have the same minds," Kagome said, walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha put Izayoi down on the ground and they both went to the kitchen.

**XD...I hoped you like. Anyway, soon there will be more stuff so be ready! XD **


	13. Clothes

Izayoi napped on the couch, next to her father. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, resting his cheek on top of Kagome's head.

It was noon, and they finished eating lunch. Inuyasha's stomach and Izayoi's too was full, making them sleepy. Kagome smiled as they both flopped on the couch, as one fell to sleep, and the other about too.

Kagome's mom was in the kitchen, talking on the phone with Sota. Sota was coming home, since he was off in his freshman college year. It was spring break, so Sota was coming back to Tokyo.

Kagome's family, her mother's side, was having a family reunion. Kagome sighed at the thought of it. It had been awhile since she went, after all, she was mostly in the Fuedal Era everytime they had one.

Kagome's mom came in quietly into the living room, smiling at the small family.

"Kagome, Sota's flight will soon be here, so I'll have to go and pick him up. Why don't you take Inuyasha shopping for regular clothes?" asked her mom. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What's wrong with the clothes I am wearing?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, nothing is wrong with it, but it doesn't work in this time. Come on, lets go find some for you to wear now while I take you shopping," said Kagome, standing up. Inuyasha whimpered.

"I don't wanna," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him, with a straight face.

"Then you can go back through the well and be away from me again for two weeks," said Kagome. This got Inuyasha.

"I'm going. I ain't going to be away from my mate anymore. I already was away from her for three years," said Inuyasha, gridding his teeths. Kagome smiled.

"Then lets go," said Kagome

"Uh dear?" said her mom. Kagome blinked as she looked at her mom, "Do you mind taking Izayoi with you? I don't think she'll like sitting at an airport for couple of hours,"  
"Sure, I need to get her clothes too," said Kagome.

"Then you take the family car. I'll take the smaller one to get your brother. I'll be back later and we can leave later tonight," said her mom. Kagome nodded.

Kagome watched her mom grabbed her purse, keys and left the house. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"Come on, I am sure my mom has some of my dad's old clothes for you," said Kagome, grabbing his hand. She began to run up the stairs with Inuyasha behind.

Izayoi yawned and stretched as she rolled over, having her arm dangled over the couch. Her ears twitched from side to side as they folded back.

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of a bed, having clothes being thrown at him. He mumbled curses until Kagome stopped. She wiped her forehead and help take the clothes from his arms and threw them on the bed. She digged into the pile, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tee. She pointed at them.

"Put these on so I see how you look," said Kagome as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha pouted as he began to put them on. After 15 minutes, he opened the door, seeing Kagome sitting against the wall. She looked up and gasped.

The shirt showed his muscles and the pants just fitted him. She blushed.

"Do they fit?" she asked

"Yeah but I don't like 'em," he said. Kagome shook her head as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and smiled.

"Don't worry. Come on, we need to go so we get back in time," she said, heading down the steps. Inuyasha followed, sighing.

Izayoi jerked awake as her mom shook her shoulder. Kagome smiled.

"Come on Izayoi, we need to go shopping," said Kagome. Izayoi wrapped her arms around her mom's neck as Kagome stood up, holding her. She yawned, as her mom put her cap back on her head. Inuyasha had a red one on his head, hiding his ears. Kagome handed him brown sandals, and him put them on.

Kagome put white ones on, and grabbed her purse as she walked out. Inuyasha followed, watching his daughter fall back to sleep.


	14. Shopping and A Pretty Picture By Izayoi

Kagome huffed as she tried picking clothes out, but had difficulties with Inuyasha around. She shot Inuyasha an evil glare as he complained about his daughter wearing 'girly' stuff.

"Inuyasha! She is a girl! Pink looks good for her, she isn't a boy!" Kagome yelled out, waving her hands in the air. Beside her was a cart, holding many pink and purple outfits, along with some of Kagome's clothes. She began to push it, leaving Inuyasha behind.  
Inuyasha jumped from his daze as he dashed back to Kagome's side, looking at her with a frown.

"I don't won't any pups of mine being sissies," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome sighed, stopping in her steps.

"Inuyasha, she is a girl and I don't want her to dress like a boy unless she wants too. She is only three so let me dress her in these outfits," she gave Inuyasha puppy eyes, making him feel bad.

"Feh, fine," he said, looking away from her. She smiled as she walked on towards a check out, "Inuyasha, can you go get Izayoi?"

"Fine," he walked away towards the 'Play center' where he found Izayoi coloring a picture. He smiled as he kneeled beside her, poking her on the shoulder.

Izayoi looked to her side and smiled, putting the caryon she was coloring with.

"Time to go Izayoi," Inuyasha said, standing up. Izayoi got out of her chair and stood beside him, holding tight to a paper.

"Kay," she said, walking on. Inuyasha followed her, as she skipped down an aisle towards her mom.

Kagome was waiting by the door with bags in her hands. She smiled when Izayoi and Inuyasha came up to her. Inuyasha took all the bags into his hands, throwing them over his shoulder. Kagome blinked at her hands before looking back up at Inuyasha.

"Thanks," she said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled before opening the door and walking out. He held it opened for Kagome and Izayoi as they followed him. Izayoi smiled.

"Where are we going now mommy?" she asked, looking up at her mom. Kagome looked down with a smile.

"Well, we still need to get daddy some clothes," Kagome said

"Feh," Inuyasha said, walking ahead. Kagome frowned until she looked down and saw what Izayoi was holding.

"What is that Izayoi?" Kagome asked, pointing at the paper Izayoi was holding.

"A picture, see," Izayoi held it up. Kagome gasped as she stopped to look at the picture. For a three year old, it was just as good as Shippo's drawing...maybe even better. The details in the picture showed Inuyasha with his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder, bring her close. They were smiling, with glitter in their eyes. Izayoi was in front of them, smiling bright as she held Kagome's free hand. Kagome's other arm was wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as she rested her cheek on his haori.

"This is really good! How did you do this?" asked Kagome, staring at her daughter's art.

"I don't know, it just came to me," Izayoi said, shrugging. Inuyasha peered over Kagome's shoulder, seeing the picture. He smiled as he patted the top of Izayoi's hat.

"Heh, this is better then the kit drawings. Nice picture Izayoi,"

"Thanks daddy," said Izayoi, grinning. A fang barely showed on her lower lip as she grinned. Kagome giggled.

"Just like you own dad," she whispered lightly. Inuyasha blinked up, confused. He then smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, if you want to hurry and get home," he said, walking off. Izayoi giggled as she skipped after him. Kagome stood there and smiled.

She rubbed her stomach slightly, as she looked at the sky.

"Soon I hope, I'll have another Inuyasha," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Kagome, hurry up!" said Inuyasha from a far distance.  
"Come on mommy!" said Izayoi, standing beside her dad.

Kagome looked down away from the sky and ran towards them.

"Alright! Lets hurry and hit another store!" she shouted.

"What else have I been saying?" said Inuyasha, waiting for her to get to his side. She smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, fine," she said

Inuyasha watched her walk on, holding Izayoi's hand. He smiled as he followed soon after.

**Hah! Sorry this is short but...I had to update soon! **


	15. Back To The Feudal Era

Kagome flopped on her bed, cuddling close to her pillow. She just finished packing up everyone's clothes up into suitcases, ready to go on her trip. Shopping was fun, but Inuyasha was being a butthead during the time they were shopping for his clothes.

She yawned, pulling the sheets over her, closing her eyes.

The door cricked as it opened slowly, small movements by small movements. Inuyasha peeked in, looking around slowly. He smiled softly, entering the room. He closed the door quickly and walked over to Kagome, his sleeping mate. He softly sat on the bed, barely putting weight on it. He leaned over, seeing her sleeping, peaceful face. He place a small kiss on her cheek, running his index finger slowly down her cheek.

She smiled, rolling on to her back. She stretched, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips.

"I thought you were asleep," he said on her lips. She shook her head slowly.

"Well you did wake me up," she said, smiling. He folded his ears back. She giggled, "Don't worry. I became a light sleeper when I had Izayoi,"

"Ah," said Inuyasha, resting his forehead upon hers. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Where is Izayoi?" Kagome asked

"Down stairs, alseep, and so is your mom and Sota..." he said, opening his eyes slowly. Kagome began to move. Inuyasha helped her sit up, sitting her in his lap.

"We have to go soon," said Kagome, stretching.

"Aww...why?" he asked, whining. Kagome began to rub one of his ears, smiling.

"Because we do," she said, giggling. She got out of his lap and walked to the door. She opened it and went down the steps, with Inuyasha lagging behind.

Kagome stopped at her mom, who was sleeping calmly on the couch, with Izayoi beside her. Sota was asleep on the floor, resting on a blanket.

Kagome nudged her mom's shoulder, watching her mom jump awake.

"Oh, Kagome, well I must have fallen alseep," said her mom. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, you did. Come on, we need to leave now for our trip," said Kagome. She walked over to Sota and shook him awake. He mumbled, waking up slowly.

"Urgh...Oh. Hiya Kagome," said Sota, waving smally at her. Kagome waved back.

"Good to see you Sota," said Kagome

"Kagome...do we really have to go on this trip...?" asked Inuyasha, whining as he leaned against doorframe. Kagome looked at him.

"Yes..." said Kagome, "Why?"

"Well...I really want to go back to home," said Inuyasha, "Izayoi hasn't seen it or even lived there..."

"Inuyasha...my relitives won't be happy if I don't show up," said Kagome. She really didn't want to go to her family reunion...it was really boring. She'll give anything to go to the Feudal Era. Luckily she was always there when there was one three years ago and longer then that.

"Kagome, I know you really don't want to go," said her mom. Kagome looked up at her mom.

"But mom..." said Kagome

"No buts Kagome. Go on to your home...the Feudal Era. I'll tell everyone you fell ill along with Izayoi," said her mom, smiling.

"You'll do that?" asked Kagome, seeing her mom's head nodded, "But what about the clothes I bought? They'll go to waste..."

"They are here when you need them and when you visit. You visit soon right?" asked her mom. Kagome nodded, jumping up and hugging her mom's neck.

"Thank you mom!" Kagome said happily. She looked at Inuyasha, "Ready to go home Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and nodded. Kagome grabbed his hand and ran him back up the steps.

"Oi! What in the..." said Inuyasha.

"I got to get your hakama and haori out," said Kagome. She stopped pulling him and went to the dryer. She pulled out a folded hakama out and tossed it at him. Inuyasha stared.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed silly!" said Kagome, jumping up and down. She turned her back to him, looking for his haori.

When she twirled back around, she screamed.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled, holding to his haori. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What!" he asked, folding his ears back.

"What are you doing dressing out here and not in a closed area!" she yelled

"What! It ain't nothing you've seen before! What's the big deal!"

"There are other people here! Like my mom and our daughter!" Kagome blushed red.

"Feh," Inuyasha closed the lundry room door, leaving them at peace. He took his haori and undershirt and but them on, tieing the rest for it all to stay in place. He looked at Kagome, "Better?"

Kagome smiled.

"Much," she said, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He joined, licking her lips. She opened her mouth and they played with their tongues for awhile. It was until he began to explore her bare back, she released.

"Not now silly," she said, lustfully. He whimpered but understood. She opened the door and walked away, holding Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome's mom was holding Izayoi in her arms, which the little girl was fast asleep. Kagome smiled.

"Okay Kagome. Remember Sota and I are going to be gone for two weeks. Please check the house every now and then for me, please?" said her mom

Kagome nodded.

"I will," Kagome said, taking Izayoi into her arms. Izayoi hugged her neck and cuddled in her mom's arms.

"Bye Inuyasha, bye sis," said Sota, waving at them as he left the house. Kagome waved behind him.

Their mom left the house as well, but after she handed Kagome the keys to the house. Kagome waved as they were outside.

Inuyasha closed the locked door behind him, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. She looked up after her mom and brother had left with a smile on her face.

"Lets go," Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up. Kagome held tight to Izayoi, watching Inuyasha head into the well house. She cuddled close to him when he had jumped into the time travel light.

They were back in the Feudal Era, their home.

**XD hoped up like...-dances to a song- I found some Inuyasha songs...XD two really...check out the profile page!**


	16. Together Again At Home

Sango hung up a wet sheet across a line, letting it dry in the sun. She picked up a basket that held the wet clothes in, now empty, up and began to walk back to her hut, her home.

Inside, she saw her son Miren, an mini-Miroku look-a-like, sitting on Miroku's lap. He was playing with the beads around his hand, holding the cloth that covered his wind tunnel. Miroku leaned back against the wall, having his eyes closed as he seemed to be asleep. Sango smiled, pushing back her long, brown hair from her face. She placed the basket down on the floor, putting her hands on her waist.

"Miren," she whispered, grabbing her three year old son's attention, "go outside, it is a nice day and I am sure some village children are out there,"

Miren nodded, silently getting off his dad's lap, only to hug his mom's leg. He smiled, up at his mom with his deep purple eyes. Sango patted his head, soon to watch him run out of the hut.

Sango looked back at her sleeping husband, giggling. Miroku was beginning to snore slightly, his right hand resting on his stomach. Sango walked over towards him, bending over till her face was in front of his. She smiled, getting down on her knees, sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking him slightly.

Miroku groaned as he opened his opened his eyes slowly, meeting up with his wife's calm, loving purple eyes. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, sitting her in his lap. She smiled.

"Had a good nap Miroku?" Sango asked

"I guess, at least I got my beautiful wife to wake me up," Miroku said, kissing her forehead. He began to rub her stomach, which was plump now. Sango giggled.

"Six more months and this little one would be out," she said, looking at Miroku. He rested his forehead upon hers.

"Six months of torture more like it," he said, grinning.

"Oh, how so?" asked Sango

"Hearing you complain and watching you in pain is torture," said Miroku

"...I don't complain, do I?"

"More like mood swings...painful mood swings," said Miroku, remembering the first time Sango got pregnant with Miren. He got pounded a few times for nothing really.

Sango pouted until Miroku kissed her warmly on the lips. She smiled on his lips, kissing him deeply.

Soon a fast foot pace was heard, coming close to the hut's door. Sango and Miroku released quickly, in time when the door opened. Miren was at the doorway, breathing fast a bit, as he tired to catch his breath. He began to mumble, and Sango was lost in confusion.

"Miren, what is it?" Sango asked, blinking as her son looked up with confusion in his own eyes.

"Uncle...Inuyasha...is back...but...with...two other...people," said Miren, pointing outside. Sango got up from Miroku's lap, as he too stood up. Sango and Miroku went pass Miren, heading out of the hut.

Sango gasped as she passed her hands over her mouth, feeling her eyes burn slightly. She smiled in her hands, a tear slowly finding its way down her cheek.

Miroku smiled, blinking as he saw Sango start crying. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, rubbing her back.

Kagome looked up, still carrying the sleeping Izayoi in her arms, smiled as she saw Sango and Miroku. She waved her hand high.

Inuyasha smiled, walking beside Kagome as they got close to the village and to their friends. Soon enough, Izayoi was placed in Inuyasha's arms as Kagome ran off and hugged her crying friend. They both were crying happily.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, only to look at Inuyasha. He blinked at the site of him holding a child. His mouth dropped slightly, as he slowly pointing at the child.

"Who...who is this?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blinked, but smiled.

"Izayoi...my daughter," Inuyasha said, smiling proudly. Sango almost screamed in excitment.

"Oh, Kagome! You have a daughter! I'm so happy for you!" said Sango, hugging her friend more. Kagome giggled.

"Thank you Sango," said Kagome, looking at her friend. She looked down, seeing Sango's stomach, "Sango, are you pregnant?"

Sango nodded.

"Three months counting," said Sango, wiping away her tears, "I have a three year old son. Miren, come here,"

Miren popped out from the hut, sucking on his thumb. Kagome gasped, smiling.

"He looks just like you Miroku!" said Kagome, looking at the monk. Miroku smiled.

"Thanks," said Miroku

"Feh, hope he doesn't act like the monk," said Inuyasha, grinning slightly. Both Kagome and Sango laughed, as Miren wrapped his arms around his mom's leg. Sango looked down.

"Miren, this is my good friend, and your aunt, Kagome," said Sango. Kagome kneeled down to his height, holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miren," said Kagome, smiling sweetly. Miren backed away a little, but soon shook his 'aunt's' hand. He later ran up and hugged her neck. She laughed.

"Come on, I'll make some tea, and dinner," said Sango. Kagome stood up, holding Miren in her arms. She followed Sango inside, as did Miroku. Inuyasha smiled before going in the hut.

All the rest of the night, they ate and talked, catching up on things, with Kagome smiling until she soon fell to sleep in Inuyasha's lap.

**XD I hoped you like...I will update soon! Bye for now! **


	17. Surprise For A Han'yo's Mate

Morning had come, taking away the deep blue sky to being the color of orange and light blue. The sun was rising slowly, making the tops of the highest tree, glimmer with dew upon it.

Kagome helped Sango out in the fields. They both were picking plants from the garden, brushing the morning dew off each one the pulled. When they picked, they both inched closer to the forest, only to stop their work and rest.

Kagome smiled at Sango, looking quickly back up at the sky. She heard Sango sigh, placing her own basket down. Kagome done the same, sitting on a boulder.

"I'm glad, Kagome that you are a mother," said Sango, breaking the silence. Kagome looked at her side, blinking before smiling.

"I'm glad for you too Sango," said Kagome, leaning back. Sango smiled weakly.

"I guess...you have noticed...that...Naraku is still out there," said Sango, playing with her bead necklace. The necklace was an anniversary gift from Miroku a year ago. It was a light-ish pink beaded chain, coming up to a small, crystal, clear heart charm.

Kagome sighed weakly, nodding slowly.

"I have noticed Miroku has his wind tunnel and Miren has one," said Kagome, sighing again. Sango looked down at her knees before she started crying. Kagome shot up quickly, going wide eyes as she watched her friend cry. She fell off the boulder and wrapped her arms around her friend, rocking her friend back and forth.

"Kagome...Miroku's wind tunnel is getting bigger each year...I don't know...I don't know what I would do without him here," said Sango, crying harder. Kagome felt her eyes burn slightly, but she held in her tears, "And my child, my son, my first baby has it and I don't know how I can handle it,"

"Handle it each day you have with them both," Sango looked up at her friend with her face covered.

"But how?"

"Sango, I wish I could help with everything I have to help, but I don't know what to do that won't hurt your feelings," said Kagome, sighing, "Be happy that you still have them and don't worry about losing them until that day has come. I promise you...no matter what, I'll make sure Naraku will die, releiving you from this pain,"

"Kagome,"

"I promise, for you and Miroku's sake, I'll help destroy him. You have me now to seek out the Shikon Shards. Naraku can't hide them from me,"

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend Kagome," said Sango, wiping her face. Kagome smiled.

"I can't stand it either, I don't want to lose Miroku, he is a good friend of mine, the only guy friend who is like my older brother,"

"Heh...he thinks of you like a little sister,"

"See, we are all a family. Maybe not by blood, but by heart. We stick together like we have always done,"

"Kagome, you are the one who keeps us together,"

"How so?"

"When the well sealed up, everyone went into deep depression, manly Inuyasha,"

"How were things here?"

"Awful. Day to night, for a whole year, Inuyasha had been trying to get into the well all the time. Soon after, I forced Miroku to drag Inuyasha to the village at least once in a while. Inuyasha later on came to the hut to eat and sleep for a bit till nightfall, and he would be off, sitting in a tree and watching the well. It went on like this till...well...when the well opened up of course," Sango chuckled, "I'm glad Inuyasha has you back, I was starting to worry about him...everyone was,"

Kagome smiled weakly.

"Sango, lets head on back before the guys worry and come after us," said Kagome. Sango nodded. She quickly wiped her eyes from her tears, grabbing hold her basket and began to walk off towards the hut, out of the field. Kagome soon followed suit, skipping as she caught up to Sango.

Inuyasha helped Kagome clean the hut after they had all ate breakfast. In the hut, it was quiet now since Sango and Miroku took Miren and Izayoi on a walk, hoping to meet with the other village children.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, blinking. Kagome was quiet this morning around him. He raised an eyebrow, placing the dust rag he had.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" he asked, coming close to Kagome. Kagome shook her head slowly, weakly sighing.

"Nothing is wrong Inuyasha...nothing," she said, looking up at Inuyasha. She gave off a small smile, the one that showed she was lying. Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome, I know when you are lying," said Inuyasha, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him more. She stared into his golden eyes.

"It really is nothing Inuyasha," she said, feeling her eyes burn. She quickly shook her head, until he placed a hand on her cheek, stopping her.

"Kagome, why can't you tell me?" he asked, resting his forehead on hers, whimpering slightly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, crying slightly as she closed her eyes.

"I just...can stand to see...Sango in pain," Kagome said, having tears slide off her cheeks. Inuyasha blinked.

"Sango in pain? Like what kind of pain?'

"Emotional...Inuyasha, Naraku is still out there! I don't want Sango to lose Miroku or Miren,"

"Wait, where did this come from?"

"This morning when I talked to her,"

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She rested her cheek against his chest, sniffing.

"Why haven't you guys destroy Naraku yet?" Kagome asked

"Naraku as been hiding pretty well Kagome, and then Sango had Miren and I can't endanger her. And now she is going to have a pup. I can't let her die in a battle, she has a pup to raise, and an unborn child soon to raise,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I want her happy,"

"I do too. I can't stand to think of Miroku and his wind tunnel. Everyone is like my family that I really never had after my mother died,"

Kagome sniffed, wiping her tears away. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, towards her lips. Kagome smiled.

"Look, I promise, soon after Sango has her pup, I'll go after Naraku and destroy him for good,"

"What about me? I promised Sango I'll help destroy Naraku,"

"I ain't going to let my mate fight,"

"Why not?"

"Cuz you are pregnant," Kagome blinked.

"Pregnant...?" whispered Kagome, "H-How do you know?"

"I'm a demon silly...I can smell a new life in you and I can hear a small, strong heart beat inside you," said Inuyasha smiling.

Kagome quickly kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha twirled her around, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He grinned on her lips.

"I see I brighten your day," said Inuyasha

Kagome smiled, kissing his lips lightly.

"You have so," said Kagome

Inuyasha twirled her around again, hearing her giggle. Kagome cuddled close to his warmth as they stood there in the hut, in one another's arms.

**WHEE! I have update! -feeling sick- P **


	18. Spring Nap and A Bath For A Feast

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Anywho I have been thinking up names for the new pup. XD I hope you like so far!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I forget to put this in...? Anyhow, we all know that no one on this site owns Inuyasha...even thou some or many really want too own this cute, bad ass han'yo... -cough- Onwards to the story!**

Kagome sat underneath a tree, resting in the shade. Cool air was around her, cooling her off from the spring sun. She also enjoyed the sweet scent of the flowers blooming and floating in the air.

She gave off a sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned against the trunk. She stretched her arms out, before relaxing in the spring breeze.

Izayoi picked soft pink flowers as she roamed in the fields close to the forest. She was wearing a lavender, child's kimono, with a sky color blue obi, holding the outer kimono and the sky blue under kimono together to her small body. She wore no sandals, her long, silky black hair was held in a low braid, resting upon her shoulder as she bent down again. Her bangs blew slightly with the wind, as her black dog ears folded back ontop of her head. She giggled, allowing her ears soon to sway with the wind. A butterfly later landed on the tip of her ear, making it twitch as she paused to be still. Izayoi raised her hand up and allowed the butterfly to crawl on her index finger. She held it close to her face, seeing the blueness of its wings as the tips were black.

The butterfly flied off, into the sky. She smiled, turning her head slightly to see her dad coming at her. Inuyasha had his arms crossed in his regular red haori, as he walked closer to Izayoi. He stopped in front of her, looking down. Inuyasha smiled and patted her head, making her giggle.

"Having fun?" he asked, feeling Izayoi nod.

"Yes sir," she said. Inuyasha blinked as he daughter just called him sir.

"Sir?"

"Mommy taught me to be polite to elders and well, people who are older then me," said Izayoi, grinning. Inuyasha smiled.

"Well, good thing I guess. By the way...where is your mom?" asked Inuyasha. Izayoi turned her head more, pointing behind her.

"She is under that tree," said Izayoi. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well you go on have fun," said Inuyasha

"Daddy, can I go play with Miren?" she asked

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha, soon watching his daughter run off through the field. He turned back and walked towards the tree Izayoi pointed at. He couldn't really catch on to her scent well since it was the night of the new moon today.

He kneeled down at the napping Kagome, chuckling as he barely heard her snore lightly. He ran a finger down her cheek slowly, watching her move into his touch. He placed his hands on her cheeks, lightly touching her lips with his.

She smiled on his lips, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. She deepened the kiss, surprising him. He blinked but grinned.

"I thought you were asleep..." he whispered out. Kagome giggled.

"I told you before, ever since I had Izayoi I became a light sleeper," she said, opening her eyes.

"Well, did you have a good nap?" he asked

"Mostly. I like the spring breeze and the flower smell, put it was hard going to sleep without me leaning my head against you shoulder," said Kagome, grinning, "So, why did you come up here?"

"To be with my mate and also to tell you that Sango is going to the hotsprings and wanted you to come," said Inuyasha

"This early?"

"Before lunch really. There is a big feast tonight...something about celebrating the village priestess," said Inuyasha

"Priestess? Do they mean Lady Kaede?" asked Kagome

"No, today is...well Kikyo's birthday," said Inuyasha

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. Kaede and the villagers always have celebrated her birth after she died," said Inuyasha smiling.

"..."

"Kagome, what is wrong?"

"Oh..nothing...really. Well come on, you have to clean up as well," said Kagome. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Why?" he asked

"Inuyasha, we must be respectful to the one we are respecting. I don't think Kikyo would like it very much, I know I wouldn't," said Kagome, putting her index finger on his nose.

Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess you are right,"

"Come on, I really do need a bath," said Kagome

Inuyasha helped her stand up as they held hands, walking back into the village.

Sango stretched as she got out of the hotsprings. Kagome was watching her arms off before she too got out. They both dried themselves off, wrapping the towels around their naked bodies.

Sango looked at Kagome with a smile on her face. Kagome bent down to grab her kimono up, the one she was going to wear at the feast.

"Kagome," said Sango, grabbing Kagome's attention. Kagome blinked.

"Yes?" she asked

"This feast..." said Sango, now with worry in her voice. Kagome just smiled.

"I know why we are doing the feast. Inuyasha and I are going through with it. Plus tonight is the new moon and what as Inuaysha have to do? Nothing really,"

"But,"

"We are going to respect Kikyo. After all, we might not have like her very much but she had helped us before. I want to thank her for it,"

"That's nice of you Kagome," said Sango, "Come on, we have to hurry and get dress so none of the guys eat all the lunch and we get none,"

Kagome giggled as she stripped the towel off of her. She put on her underwear and a bra on, soon covered by a golden-yellow under kimono, and a dark red outer kimono. The ends of the kimono had golden patterns of butterflies and flowers, as the sleeves had a large flower on one and the other a large butterfly.

Sango wore a light-ish green outer kimono, with leaves on the ends and sleeves. The under kimono was a deep pink color.

They both brushed their hair, pulling it back in a low bow, allowing them to fix it later at the hut. They grabbed up all the bath supplies as they headed back to the village.


	19. Change of plans

**Wow…sorry you guys and gals…I have been stuck in some really weird dimension called school. XD Anyway, I have also been reading different stories and stuff and I also…am still grounded from my computer at home so it is harder to update. So! Here goes the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…not mine…but can't a girl have a fantasy? **

Kagome sat calmly in a corner of the hut, having her knees folded underneath her. She held a bowl full of miso soup, with chicken bits and some noodles within it. For lunch, Miroku cooked for them all, having the fact known that he didn't know how too. Inuyasha watched him while he cooked, hoping he wasn't going to poison anyone, mainly his mate and pup.

Inuyasha was in a different corner, playing with Izayoi and Miren, since they finished eating lunch. Inuyasha skipped eating, not wanting to eat anything that was made be someone other then Kagome, which made her blush.

Sango was sitting next to Miroku, sipping on her soup. Miroku however, was rubbing her stomach, trying to feel for any movement. Sango blushed and slapped his hand away, dropping her bowl to the ground.

"Hentai! Don't do that in front of toddlers!" she shouted, shooting Miroku an evil glance. Kagome tried not to laugh, seeing Inuyasha jump, covering both Izayoi's and Miren's eyes.

"What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha, suddenly felt an evil aura heading towards him. He slowly looked over at Kagome, who had her arms crossed across her chest, an evil glared at him.

"Inuyasha! How dare you use such a fowl language around them! Are you teaching our daughter to be a fowl-language woman!" shouted Kagome, tapping her index finger on her upper arm.

"I am not! She should already know not to say those damn words!"

"There you go again! You said another one!" shouted Kagome, standing up to her feet. She was pissed at his word usage around their daughter. She didn't care if it was around her, but a three year old?

She walked over to the three, moving Inuyasha's hands away from Miren and Izayoi. She smiled at them as they looked at her, confused. She held her hands out to them both, feeling their small ones grasp onto hers.

Kagome began to walk with them holding her hands, towards the door.

"Oi wench, where the hell are you going?" yelled Inuyasha, standing up. She turned her head quickly at him, giving him an cold stare.

"Don't you EVER call me a wench again, Inuyasha!" she shouted, getting close to the door, "and I don't have to tell you where I go!"

"Wench, get back in here!" he shouted, after she was out the door with the two children.

"Inuyasha," she said in a deep, voice. He shivered at her voice, "SIT! SIT! SIIIIIT!"

Inuyasha went head first on the hut floor, harder each time for three. He groaned, being in so much pain that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Miroku and Sango both shook their heads.

"Inuyasha, that fowl word usage needs to be toned down a little," said Miroku

"…and why…should it?" Inuyasha asked rudely, winching in pain on his back.

"Oh you are such an idiot! You have a three year old around now! You can't go around and say every freaking curse words around her, or Izayoi would pick it up, putting it as her own language," said Sango, crossing her arms across her chest, "and I don't want my son to learn that language either thank you very much,"

Inuyasha grumbled, slowly getting back up into a sitting position. He leaned against a wall, winching in pain again.

"Fine…fine…I'll be more careful now…okay?" he said, looking at Miroku and Sango. They both smiled and nodded.

"Good, now go and apologized to Kagome," said Sango, pointing at the door. Inuyasha huffed before getting up and walking out of the hut. Miroku sighed, grabbing back Sango's attention, "What is it, Miroku?"

"…It seems that everything has gone back to normal…" Miroku said, smiling, "like nothing ever happened…like Kagome wasn't back in her time for three years…like Inuyasha was never miserable…"

"That's a good thing right?" asked Sango

"Very good thing…It's just that…I wish it would be like that forever,"

"Miroku…what do you mean?"

"…Nothing for you to worry about dear," said Miroku. He placed his hand on her stomach, "The only thing we must worry about is our baby,"

Sango smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, touching her nose tip on his.

"I won't only just worry about the baby. I will worry about Miren, and everyone else, but mainly you. Miroku…" she said, feeling her eyes burn. She rubbed her eyes, hoping the tears would stay in them, but they slowly crept their way down her cheek.

"Sango…" Miroku said, before kissing her lips, wrapping his arms around her. He brought her close, having her leaning forward on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her elbows resting at his shoulders.

"Miroku…please…lets stay this way…forever," she requested, breathing for air. Miroku smiled weakly, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I promise that," he said, letting her rest her head on his chest, rocking her back and forth. He knew also that her break out was part of her mood swings, and something else. He glanced at his cursed hand, winching at the sight of it.

_In a matter of time…my wind tunnel will take me…but I promise you Sango, no matter what…you and I will be together forever. _

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms into his haori. He sniffed the air, following the three scents he was searching for. He soon heard the voice of the one he was looking for.

"Lady Kaede, I have a favor," said Kagome, sitting inside of another hut. Inuyasha tuned in, listening in on her conversation.

"Ai, what do ye favor?" said the elderly woman known as Kaede.

"I was wondering…if by chance I don't attend the feast tonight," asked Kagome

"Thus why?"

"I don't know…I don't want to sound rude on it…after all she was your older sister,"

"Uhmm…go on,"

"For some reason…I don't feel comfortable doing it. She and I were alike…I was her reincarnation and attending something this important feels weird,"

"That can be understood. What will ye do for the night?"

"I might go back to my time for awhile. I did promise my mother that I would check the house there while they were gone,"

"I'm am glad ye came to me,"

"Thank you Lady Kaede for understanding,"

"What will Izayoi do?"

"She is going to stay here,"

"I'll watch her tonight,"

"Thank you Lady Kaede again," said Kagome, standing up slowly. Her footsteps were heard as she walked towards the hut's door.

"Oh, and don't mind if Inuyasha ask where I have gone. He'll know maybe if he by chance doesn't lose his scent by then," said Kagome

"No worries," said Kaede.

Inuyasha watched the door began to move. He jumped back, hiding behind another hut, out of her sight.

"Izayoi!" shouted Kagome, looking around. The little han'yo came skipping, halting in front of her mother.

"Yes mommy?" she asked, standing on her tip-toes.

"Behave around Lady Kaede and the others while I'm gone. Don't mind your father if he yells and stuff. Also, don't listen to him when he curses," said Kagome. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes ma'am," said Izayoi

"Have fun at the festival and with Miren. Be careful too, since it is that night,"

"Kay," said Izayoi, giving her mom a hug.

"Bye," said Kagome, walking off. Izayoi waved before running off again towards where Miren and the other village children where at. Inuyasha sniffed the air before frowning, looking down at the dirt beneath him.

He didn't know what he was upset about, it all confused him. Was it that Kagome was leaving again? He didn't trust the well as much now, since it did block him away from his mate for three years, also not allowing him to know that he had a daughter. He didn't want that to happen again, after all, she was pregnant again.

He should be happy that since it was his human night that she was somewhere safe, but she never left his side on these nights before, why now?

He looked up at the sky, watching it become partly dark. The sky was now a orange tint with dark blue mixed in some places. He sighed, jumping out from behind the hut. He was going after her before she even touch the well. He nodded once, soon disappearing from the village to the forest in leaps.

Kagome sighed, moving branches out of her way as she walked on. She picked up her kimono, allowing her feet to move freely and easily. Night was soon to fall. She was trying to hurry up, hoping to get to the well before it was completely dark.  
She felt bad deep down. She felt upset, confused and lost. Why was she doing this? It was just a festival and nothing else. '_wait' _she thought, '_could it be that it is Kikyo's birthday?'_

She pouted, hoping that wasn't it. She thought some more, still walking deep into the forest.

How could she be upset? She wasn't upset with anyone, well except for Inuyasha cursing in front of the toddlers but he already got his punishment. She was lost by her feelings, confused mainly.

She saw the well ahead soon enough, without realizing that she was so close. She jumped over a branch, landing on tall, green grass. She felt the tips of the grass tickle her legs above the socks she was wearing. She stood still, feeling the night breeze swept over her. Her hair flowed to one side, revealing her peachy neck from under her kimono.

She took a deep breath, thinking over. Was this the best? Why avoid this and not face it? She felt like a coward, running away from everything that made her uncomfortable. She had Inuyasha to comfort her, yet she felt she was running away from his touch, his voice. She sighed again, walking slowly up towards the well.

Before she knew it, a strong grip came around her shoulders, pulling her back. She almost screamed out, only to hear a voice.

"Don't scream Kagome," said the sweet, kind voice she knew to well. But in his voice was also confusion, anger, and lost in his tone. She relaxed, but stood stiff with her back against his hard chest.

"I won't," she whispered, placing her hands on top of his, feeling the touch texture of his own.

"Kagome, why are you leaving? You said you would attend to the festival," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. She sighed.

"That was before…" she began, "…I thought about it…"

"Thought about what?"

"That what am I going to do? I mean…she was your first love…I felt…like I was interfering…and a bit jealous that you wanted attend…"

"Jealous? You jealous?"

"…It's nothing,"

"It's something Kagome. You're jealous because…it dealt with Kikyo, right?"

"…in a way…yes,"

"Kagome, why didn't you just tell me that you felt like this before you go sitting me and running off?"

"I punished you for saying fowl words in front of toddlers and well…I wasn't thinking,"

"You sure weren't. Kagome, you're my mate. You can and better tell me stuff when something makes you uncomfortable,"

"You're right,"

"Ha! You agree,"

"Don't push it,"

Inuyasha smiled before licking her neck. He felt her shake near his human touch. He looked up at her, seeing her chocolate eyes stare into his violet ones.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, running a finger over the back of his hands.   
"Um…well since you aren't attending to the festival…and Izayoi is in the village, we are out here…how bout we have some fun?" he said, pouting.

"…Fun?" she said, teasing, "I don't know, I'm kinda tired and stuff,"

"Feh, I'll make you tired at the end of it," he said, picking her up. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Desperate aren't we?" she asked, breathing on his neck.

"Maybe," he said, walking away from both the village and the well, going deeper in the forest.

**Hope you liked. Sorry it is short and sorry again for not updating sooner! XD Luv ya! **


	20. Sango's Day Of Child Birth

It had been five, long months for everyone but manly for Sango and Kagome. Their pregnancy grew more, Sango closing in to her birth. She was panicking, hoping the baby was alright and everything will go well on that day. She was happy, thou, thankful that it would end and she will be holding a new life in her arms.

Kagome was full of glee, knowing Inuyasha would be there for the birth of their second pup since he didn't see Izayoi's. She was always humming a tune, sitting under a tree, rubbing her stomach as she knew, everything would be alright even on that day.

Inuyasha and Miroku were happy, but tired mostly. Their wives, or one of them a mate was making them do tons of stuff, even at night. Sango and Kagome would have emotional mood swings here and there, yelling one moment and crying the next.

Today, Inuyasha was resting on his stomach on a futon, burying his face into the mattress. He groaned, feeling the pain in his back from being sat a lot this morning. He somehow had upset Kagome and her mood swings kicked in.

He didn't want to move, not now. There was peace and quiet now, besides the smell of Miroku and Sango around. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get some sleep as soon as he can. His ears folded back, his sliver hair spread out along his back.

The hut's door opened, closing quickly. He wasn't paying attention until he heard footsteps tip-toeing their way towards him. He heard the sound of someone kneeling down, their body heat close. A soft hand was placed on his back, his muscles twitching to the touch. It began to rub his back, the haori touching roughly on the person's hand. He heard a sigh.

"Inuyasha, if you aren't awake…I want to tell you sorry for this morning. But if you are asleep, I'll tell you again," Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha smiled within, still feeling her hand rub his back. She stopped and he groaned, whimpering.

"Don't stop," he said, stretching. She looked at him, seeing the corner of his eyes looking at her. She smiled, rubbing his back again.

"So, did you hear what I said?" she asked

"Yeah and it is okay. You do however will have to pay me back,"

"Pay you back? How?"

"You know what I mean," Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha!" she said, giggling.

"Feh," he said, grinning.

Sango groaned as she tried to sit up from her futon. She was trying to sleep but the difficulty have contractions was bugging her. He was light, at times but now it was getting painful. She was now still up, holding onto her stomach.

_I'm only eight months now! I can't have the child this early._ Sango thought, feeling another contraction. It got too painful to deal with as she gripped on the futon.

"Miroku!" she screamed, bending forward.

Inuyasha was now rolled over onto his back, able to look at Kagome better. She was beautiful, even thou she thought she was fat for his love. She was smiling at him, her chocolate eyes looking into his gold ones. Inuyasha soon placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"I can't wait till the pup comes out," said Kagome, taking the words out of his mouth. He smiled at her.

"Same here. Soon it will," said Inuyasha

"Funny thing thou. I had Izayoi when I was five months pregnant," said Kagome, raising an eyebrow, "Mind explaining that?"

"Feh, yokai pregnancy doesn't last long. Five months the least," said Inuyasha, closing his eyes.

"Good, because when that happened, I was scared about Izayoi but she was a perfectly healthy strong baby,"

"She is a han'yo," said Inuyasha

"And I loved it,"

Inuyasha jumped up, his ears tuning in to fast and loud footsteps. He looked at the door, only to watch it fly back. Miroku was breathing fast, his arm resting on the door frame. Kagome stood up, followed by Inuyasha soon after. Kagome placed a hand on the monk's shoulder.

"Miroku, what is it?" asked Kagome

"Sango…is…" Miroku was saying between his high strong breath.

"Oh god. Is Sango alright?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Fine…baby…coming…" said Miroku

"Oh!" shouted Kagome, pushing Miroku out of the way. Miroku twirled around, his breathing going back to a normal pace. Inuyasha was soon beside him. He placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Aren't you going?" asked Inuyasha, shaking his friend. Miroku shook his head out from his daze.

"Yeah…but, Sango is having the baby a month early," said Miroku

"Feh, you keep count?"

"Don't you?"

"Kagome does that, I can smell,"

Miroku had a small smile on his face with the corner of his mouth. He began to walk back to his hut, where Sango was giving birth.

Inuyasha followed slowly after. He looked up at the sky, his nose twitching. A tug came to his hakama and then another. He looked down, seeing his daughter Izayoi and Miren, Miroku and Sango's son at his legs.

"Uncle Inu, is my mommy alright?" asked Miren, his eyes filled with worried. Inuyasha patted his head.

"Yes, she's fine," said Inuyasha

"Are you sure?" asked Izayoi

"You remember that Sango is having a baby,"

"Mommy is…is that is why Lady Kaede kicked me out of the hut?" asked Miren

"Heh…yeah. She does that a lot," said Inuyasha

"Yay! We'll have a baby today!" said Izayoi, giggling.

"Feh…your mom will have one soon,"

"I know," said Izayoi, giggling again.

Sango was screaming as she pushed when told. Kaede was in the hut, along with Kagome and a house wife inside. Kaede was telling her to push and Kagome was there to give her comfort. Sango leaned in before screaming at the pain.

"Breath Sango," said Kagome gently, holding Sango's hand. Sango was squeezing it tight, trying to take the pain away. Kagome was about to scream at the pain in her hand but Sango's was over powering.

"I see the head," said Kaede, moving her hands around. The house wife came over to the priestess side, a blanket in her arms. A bucket of water was at her side, and a knife by the bucket.

Sango screamed again, her face going red as she pushed hard. She felt it move out of her, and into the new world.

The baby mumbled before it cried in the arms of the house wife. Kagome smiled, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Good job," she whispered in Sango's ear. Sango was watching the house wife clean the new life off. She was smiling, feeling tired from it all. She grunted, feeling another pressure. Another contraction.

"Urgh…I think I need…to push…AHHH!" she screamed, the contraction getting strong once more.

Miroku was sitting on a log, bitting what was left of his nails. He was pacing back and forth, going into nervous breakouts.

"Miroku! Would you please sit down?" shouted Inuyasha

"I can't!" said Miroku

"Feh,"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You'll do the same thing when Kagome is giving birth," said Miroku

"Hell no," said Inuyasha. He looked over at Izayoi and Miren, who were playing in the fields. They were giggling madly as they chased one another, but with Izayoi's demonic speed, she was able to tag him easily and run away from him.

Suddenly, his turned back around to see Kagome coming out of the hut, a bundle in her arms. She was walking slow, holding the baby in her arms and from her own round pregnant stomach. Miroku didn't notice until Kagome was right next to him, a smile on her.

"Miroku," she said, holding out the bundle to him. Miroku blinked, a wild nervous smile on his face. He had the bundle in his arms, looking down at the peachy face of his new child. He ran a finger slowly down the soft cheek, watching the baby yawn widely, their small eyes opening. The baby had black eyes, as they peered up at its new father.

Miroku looked up at Kagome, a smile on his face. He motioned words out to her, and Kagome nodded.

"It's a girl," Kagome said. Miroku almost giggled girl at the response. He looked over at Miren, who was running up to him, Izayoi trailing behind him.

"Izayoi told me it's a girl! I got a little sister!" said Miren, jumping up at down. Miroku smiled.

"Thanks Kagome," he said

"For what?" asked Kagome

"For coming back," Miroku said. Inuyasha closed his eyes, a small smile played on his face.

"Anyway, what are you going to name her?" asked Inuyasha

"Both Sango and I agreed that if it was a girl, we would name her…Kira," said Miroku

The hut's door opened again, but with Lady Kaede in the doorway. She moved her hands, wanting the baby to come back. Miroku nodded, walking back up to the hut.

"Guess Sango wants to hold our daughter," he whispered. Kagome smiled before looking down at Inuyasha. He was looking up at her, a smile on his face.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting his lap. He wrapped his arms around her round stomach, still looking at her.

"I'm glad they have a girl," whispered Kagome

"Same here," said Inuyasha

"Guess what?" asked Kagome, a giggle in her voice.

"Um?"

"Sango have twins," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha eyes shot wide, but a chuckle came from his throat.

"I wonder how the monk will handle it?"

**Hoped you like! **


	21. The Start of Something New

Back ya'll! XD 

Miren was taken to Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut deep in the forest. While Kagome was locked in her own time, Inuyasha got bored and build her a house three years ago. It was still in great shape. Nothing was scratched, ruined, etc.

From the front it was a high hut, giving the fact that the village's huts were quite smaller. The wood was light for the walls, and the roof was dark, flat as it was attached to the hut. There was a front porch with a small swinging bench. The windows were sliding rice paper and the door was a small, one person size dark wooden one.

The inside was amazing to her, seeing the light wood inside for walls. In the middle of the floor were cushions of white and tan, circling around a fire pit. There were stairs on the right side of the hut, heading upstairs. On the far left side was another fire pit, bigger then the one in the sitting room, that had a grill above it. Behind a counter was a water pump and a bucket and dishes that Kagome brought from her time.

Upstairs were many rooms, one for Izayoi and themselves. Izayoi's room had a twin size futon that laid under the one window in there. She had a closet that held her kimonos and other clothing. Kagome's and Inuyasha's room had a king size futon that took mostly the whole room, with a bigger closet that was really for Kagome.

Miren walked in, taking his sandals off as he was now standing in the sitting room. Izayoi came up, kicking her boots off as she twirled to she her mom.

"Miren, you can sleep in the room close to Izayoi's. Izayoi show him to his room," said Kagome, smiling at the toddlers. They both nodded as they headed up the stairs.

Kagome put their shoes in a cabinet, putting her sandals in it. Inuyasha came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders after closing and locking the door. She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha kissed her forehead, before kissing her lips.

"Inuyasha, there are kids here," she whispered, his lips leaving hers.

"Feh," he said, releasing her. She walked off, heading up the stairs. When she was in the middle of the stair case, she looked back.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked, looking down at her mate. Inuyasha looked up, his arms crossed in his haori. He followed her up the stairs, heading towards their room.

"Miren, Izayoi time to go to sleep," said Inuyasha

"Night!" the two ranged out at different times.

Kagome smiled before sitting on her bed, looking at her feet as best as she could. She whined, complaining that the stomach hid her feet. Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling. He took off his haori and undershirt, placing them on the bed. He crawled in, laying by her side. She fell back slightly, herself by him. She pulled the covers, along with the haori over them, feeling Inuyasha move closer towards her.

"Night, love," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Night hon," she said back, moving back to cuddle close to him.

Miroku was resting against a wall, his eyes falling tiredly. He looked over beside him, seeing Sango asleep on the futon. She was fast asleep from the labor, recovering. Beside her were two bundles that were also asleep. He smiled, noticing one move their head.

Twins Sango had, two girls. The one he held first was Kira, the only name for a girl that picked out. He was surprised that now he had three children and not two, which he planned first. The second child was name Shamiru, Shami for short.

Shamiru was just like her other twin, same look and actions. They both got hungry, having their poor mother feeding them.

Miroku looked back at Sango. He smiled, love in his eyes. The woman he loved, teased and pushed his perverted stunts on her, she became his. To his eyes, she was beautiful, even now. He thought it was because she was now a mother, since she changed when Miren was born. He thought more that it was because of love that done it.

She stirred slightly, mumbling in her sleep. Miroku noticed her hair falling slightly in her face. He reached out and pushed it slowly and lightly out of her face. He saw her move in to his touch, finding it funny that she felt him even when she was asleep.

Miroku lend in and kissed her forehead, whispering that he loved her. She mumble something back that sounded like 'I love you too' but it was too quiet for him to catch.

He moved back and closed his eyes, letting the sleep world take him.

Kagome moved a little roughly around on her futon, wincing at pain that came to. She tried before to sleep it off since it was bad, but now, it felt like hell to her. She knew the pain all to well, after all it was her contractions. She was surprise they came quick and sudden. She rolled to her side, looking at Inuyasha. She shook his shoulders, hearing him mumble something until he opened his eyes. He yawned, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" he asked tiredly, yawning again.

"Inuyasha…it's…time," she said, feeling the pain again. His eyes shot wide as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed his haori and put it on him, opening the door.

Kagome rolled back on her back, resting her head on the pillow. Inuyasha looked at her quickly.

"I'll go get Kaede," he said, walking fast out of the room.

Kagome nodded before closing her eyes to the pain again.

Her baby was coming tonight. She was excited, glad that it was coming from this time, with Inuyasha around.

**Ain't I bad? Sorry for the cliffy but I had too. I shall update soon **


	22. Birth, Kagome's Day

**Back once more. XD Okay, I need some help. For me, you can give your opinion, but I don't think this story's title suits well. I have a big favor to those who want to help, but I want your help to make up a new title. If you have an idea, send a review or email me, which my email is on my profile page, and give it to me. If I like your idea, this story will be named after you idea. Please help me with this, and I thank those ahead if they do so. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine except for Izayoi, Miren, the twins, Kira and Shimaru, and what ever new characters that role or be born so on. **

Kagome grabbed the sheets in tight squeeze, biting her lower lip from the pain that rolled around every minute there was. She was about to scream until she heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Izayoi asked worriedly, her face with worried as she watched her mom from the doorway. Kagome smiled weakly, trying to hide the pain behind her face. She nodded.

"Yes Izayoi," she said, feeling another, yet stronger and harder pain. She jumped, leaning in. Kagome was trying to breath, but they became pants as she was laying in her bed.

"What can I do?" asked Izayoi

"Go back to bed. Try not to listen…what is going on…but I'll tell you now…Your baby brother or sister is coming…now," said Kagome

"Yay!" said Izayoi. She jumped up and down, happy. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her excitement. She looked up, seeing her dad beside her. Kaede was there too, coming into the room with blankets in her arms. The house wife came in, looking tired since it was early in the morning and she just help Sango give birth.

"Izayoi, go back to your room, kay?" asked Inuyasha, looking down at his daughter. Izayoi nodded.

"Mommy will be alright?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. Izayoi smiled before running out of the doorway back to her room, where she closed the door behind her.

He walked in the room until the house wife looked up, a glare on him.

"Men aren't allow in while a woman is giving birth," she said, ready to kick him out. Inuyasha growled, stepping closer to Kagome. Kagome almost giggled, but the pain struck her.

"It's alright…in my time…men could be in the room…" said Kagome, laying her head back on the pillow.

"Still…" said the house wife

"And she is my mate. A mate can stay if their mate is in pain," said Inuyasha, sitting beside Kagome.

"Fine Inuyasha, you can stay in here," said Kaede, fixing herself ready. She moved Kagome's legs apart and gasp, seeing what she thought of.

"What?" said Inuyasha, casting a worried look at Kaede.

"Well, the head is sure coming out fast," said Kaede, "Kagome, give one good push and I'm sure it will come fast,"

Kagome felt the pain, holding her breath as she began to push hard and strong. She felt it move, feeling more pain. She screamed through her teeth, holding the futon underneath her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched to a sound, like a heartbeat, coming out clearer then before. He looked over at Kaede, seeing a bundle in her arms, no blankets around. He saw the baby's skin, covered in fluids and blood. He saw the baby ball up their fist, almost kicking the old lady with their legs. On the head was dog ears of sliver, with a light patch of sliver hair. He saw the child open their mouth for a scream, and that was what he heard.

The house wife to the child and began to clean it, wrapping it up in a blanket. It was crying harder now, but like a puppy whimper in a way.

"Inuyasha…what is it?" Kagome asked, grabbing his haori sleeve. Inuyasha looked down, a smile on his face.

"Han'yo," he said. Kagome's face brighten, sweat coming on to her forehead. She then felt another, but more stronger pain around her. She held the sleeve tighter, screaming slightly at the pain. Inuyasha almost fell forward at the pressure from her holding onto his sleeve. He blinked, panicking at her sudden scream.

Kagome felt weak, tired and some what couldn't feel any part in her lower end. She was resting her head on the pillow, her hair weak from sweat that was spread out all around. She was laying on her side, the covers over her. Inuyasha was running his fingers through her hair, sitting beside her. He saw Kaede bow at them and clean up her mess. Kagome smiled weakly, taking Inuyasha's hand. He blinked, hearing Kaede leave the room.

"Thanks," she said softly, squeezing his hand lightly. He smiled, leaning in. He moved his leg to let it be under her head, letting her rest on it.

"For what?" he asked, rubbing her hand.

"For giving me children…giving me pups," she said

"Heh…I'm the one who is suppose to thank you for that," he said, laughing some what.

"Are they okay?" she asked, looking up to his golden eyes.

"Yes, they are asleep," he said, "I can't believe you gave birth to so many in one day,"

"You'll be surprise…" said Kagome, laughing, "What did they say?"

"That there will be another house wife to come in and help you with the pups, since you had many," said Inuyasha

"I can't believe I had four pups…" said Kagome, closing her eyes.

"What to name them?" Inuyasha asked, running his thumb down her cheek. She smiled.

"You get to name two," Kagome said

"Fine, our human boy is going to be…Sojoii, and…the han'yo girl is named Hanata," said Inuyasha, looking back down at Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment, before speaking tiredly.

"The human girl is named Karyuu and the han'yo boy is named Inutaisho," said Kagome. Inuyasha blinked at the last named child.

"Inutaisho?" asked Inuyasha

"Yup, best close to the name of your father. I named our first one after your mother why not your father to be next?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, licking the last sweat lingering.

"You're sweet you know that?"

"Yup…"

"Feh…get some sleep Kagome," he said, "You'll be really needing it,"

"Don't I know it?" she said before closing her eyes to a deep sleep.

Inuyasha laughed before going back to running his fingers through her hair. He liked the feeling of now being a father of five in one day.

It was still early for him to be up, but all the noises of little voices bugged him awake. He hated living in the forest, but it was home, his childhood home. He always sat in the trees, watching the sun rise and fall as he thought of many things.

He was tired now, not getting enough sleep hurt his teenage mind. His hair was red, long as it was held back in a high ponytail. He had pointy ears, showing that he was a yokai. His hands were normal but his feet formed into a fox's back legs. He had a slender tail now, puffing at the tip like a fox. His blue eyes watched the grounds, as his sharp nose sniffed the air.

He chuckled, leaning back against the tree. He was sitting high on a tree branch, watching the sky turn pink slightly as morning was slowly creeping awake. Voices still roamed within the forest, as he frowned by the rumors that he already heard.

"So…I see there is a new heir to the dog clan," said a small, weasel demon. He was sitting way below on the ground.

"The legend has been to become as told," said another yokai.

The demon in the trees chuckled again, leaning down as he sniffed a familiar scent from way back. It was of a wolf yokai, two at that. He noticed the wolf prince and his princess coming to a stop underneath his tree. To his eyes, they hadn't changed a bit. The wolf prince looked up, seeing him and his blue eyes.

"Fox-boy, what are you doing up there?" said the prince, teasing the teenager.

"Well I know now you haven't changed," said the teen

"I thought you would have gone to them,"

"Nah, I will later,"

"Well, Shippo, I hope you do. You know the whole legend don't you?" asked the princess, Ayame.

"I do, but Kagome needs her rest," said Shippo, the teen. He jumped off his branch, touching the ground below. He was now in front of the prince, Koga. Koga grinned that usually grin he always had.

"Good thinking. I think that maybe we all need to give them time," he said

"We?" asked Shippo, "No, you remember last time you saw Inuyasha and Kagome,"

"Yeah but this is different. Time has changed Shippo, and like I would want to go after Kagome. I already have a mate," said Koga, pulling Ayame closer.

"You're right, but let me talk to them first. Inuyasha hasn't seen me in three years," said Shippo, "and Kagome would be happy. I can also give them heads up on your visit that way Inuyasha wouldn't freak out,"

"Yeah, that is a good idea. Alright, you deal them and I wait for your news," said Koga

"Good. I guess I'll head out once the sun is fully up," said Shippo

"Well in that case, lets go get some food," said Ayame. Koga nodded, releasing her.

"I'll go get some water. Come by my house and I'll have a fire started," said Shippo

"Alright, meet ya there soon," said Koga, shooting off into the forest. Ayame followed him, ready to hunt for food.

Shippo looked back up at the sky.

"I wonder how they will act when they see me," he whispered to himself. He shook his head and went off, going to get water for breakfast.

Miroku woke up, hearing a mutter. He opened his eyes, seeing that he was now laying sideways on the floor. He lifted his head, seeing Sango sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, getting the tired out of him.

"Morning sleepy head," said Sango, looking at her husband. He grinned slightly, sitting up.

"Morning to you too," said Miroku. She was feeding Shimaru by her motherly way.

"Miroku, do you know where Miren is?" asked Sango

"Uh…yeah he is with Kagome and Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I'll go get him later,"

"Okay," said Sango

Lady Kaede knocked on the door, peeping in. Sango ushered her in, still feeding Shimaru. The old woman bowed slightly, standing in the room.

"I have come to see if ye are alright Sango?" she said

"Fine, just tired, but what is to expected when you birth to twins?" said Sango, laughing. Miroku smiled.

"Well, that is true. I have also come to say that ye weren't the only one to give birth yesterday," said Kaede

"Mhm…you must have been busy Lady Kaede," said Miroku

"Yes, well Kagome has given birth to…well four children," she said. Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped to the ground, stunned.

"F-F-Four!" Sango asked, surprised, "I wondered how she carried that many?"

"Well with yokai mating, ye never know how many ye get," said Kaede

"I better go get Miren soon," said Miroku, "I don't think Inuyasha can handle four newborns and two toddlers,"

"That's for sure," said Sango

"Well a house wife is going to help her, but they were born healthy," said Kaede

Kagome as awake now, feeding her second crying kid. The others were asleep, but the han'yo pups wanted food, and now. She was now feeding the girl Hanata. Inuyasha was holding Inutaisho, playing with him. Kagome smiled.

"Is Izayoi awake?" asked Kagome

"…No…she is still asleep," said Inuyasha, looking at his mate. Kagome yawned. She still was in pain, and tired from the night before.

"At least she is," said Kagome, pouting. Inutaisho made a whimpering yet playful sound. She giggled because Hanata reacted to it.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha put the now asleep child beside him, as he began to rub Kagome's back.

"Until the house wife gets here, you can sleep," said Inuyasha

"Yeah you're right," said Kagome. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hanata was still at her bare breast, sucking her food down. Inuyasha found it amazing that that was the way to feed a pup. He was amazed at how much motherly love was surrounding Kagome when she feed the pups.

To him, this was all amazing.

**Okay, remember to help me for a new title name. Please? I hoped you like and I didn't really come up with four pups, my friend did. I of course didn't want to them to have one pup because that was too boring, and twins was already taken. Three is too odd so four it was. **

**XD **


	23. A Legend Renewal

Shippo headed his way out of his house, a bag slug over his shoulder. Koga and Ayame stepped out of his house and watched him disappear into the forest.

Shippo was smiling, yet frowning somewhat. He was glad that Kagome was back and that she just gave birth to four pups, but was the legend dealing with them? He hoped it wasn't, because he felt like he would have to deal with it.

He thought for a moment, jumping in and out of trees. If it was true, then he knew was coming up for them. He sigh deeply, wanting to hurry up and get there. The sun was up completely, giving him light on his way.

Inuyasha was up and out of his room, carrying Sojoii in his arms. He walked around, fixing some Ramen. That was the only thing he could cook now. Izayoi was up, wanting to eat food and since Kagome wasn't supposed to get out of bed, he had to cook.

He poured some hot water into the container, containing himself from eating it. He was hungry, but he could always ignore it, until Kagome told him to go eat.

"Izayoi, wait three minutes and you can have your breakfast," said Inuyasha, placing the Ramen in front of her. Izayoi was resting her chin on her arms, nodding.

Inuyasha patted her head, scratching her dog ears. He walked off to go upstairs to Kagome and the other pups. Miren was downstairs, himself not being hungry. He was too excited about going back home, seeing his baby sisters and his mother and father. Izayoi and Miren began to talk in low voices, not to wake any of the pups nor Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into his room, seeing Kagome play with a pup. It was Karyuu. She was giggling like a newborn would, and the others, Hanata and Inutaisho, were asleep, sleeping away their full stomachs. He sat beside Kagome, still holding onto Sojoii. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as soon as he sat down, sighing.

"The house is too quiet," she whispered

"Feh…it needs to be. I don't want anyone to wake those two up," said Inuyasha, looking over at the sleeping pups.

"Inuyasha, I'll need to be able to go to my time," said Kagome

"Why?"

"To buy stuff for the pups, and for my mother to see them," she said, "They are her grandchildren,"

"Fine, but when you are better rested," said Inuyasha

"You're agreeing this time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong wench," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha…don't call me wench,"

"Sorry," he said

Kagome kissed his cheek, wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha slowly put Sojoii down before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her lips, as she did to his.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you were there," said Kagome

"Feh," said Inuyasha

A young girl was walking up the hill through the forest. She was wearing a pink kimono, with a blue obi. Her hair was short brown, coming to her chin by the tips. She had green eyes, watching what ever was in the forest. She was walking quickly when she got to flat grounds. The forest freaked her out, but when she heard of Inuyasha, she was un-afraid. She knew that also the priestess Kagome was here. She had to hurry to get there, for she is the house wife.

She pushed back some branches, hoping the sight of the house was close. She frowned when she saw nothing but more branches.

"How far is their house?" she asked, "I hope I didn't take a wrong turn,"

"Their house is straight ahead," said a boy-ish voice up in the trees. She jumped, her head jerking up to the branches above.

"Wh-Who are you?" she studdered, backing up. She heard a chuckle then rustling. Shippo was now in front of her, a smile on her face.

"I'm Shippo, and you?" he asked, being nice. She took a step back, herself freaking out.

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" she asked

"I should be asking you that. Well, I have come to see my mother Kagome," said Shippo, scratching the back of his head.

"Your mother? But no one told me she had an…elder son,"

"Heh…well she isn't my blood mother, but she is my adoptive mother," said Shippo, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I have a job to do over at their house,"

"Oh so you are a house wife or keeper?"

"House wife…"

"You don't look like other house wives…they look much older and smell of…" he blushed, "Uh…yeah you don't look like one,"

"That is because I am in training. And thanks for the complement," she said, blushing slightly, "Wait! Why am I having a conversation with you?"

"'Cos we are going to the same house," said Shippo

"Well…"

"Come on, I'll help you there," said Shippo, pushing a path for her towards the house. She waited awhile before following behind him.

In no time, the two floor house was in front of them. Shippo grinned, thinking of how long it took Inuyasha to build the house. He looked slightly back, seeing the girl coming only a feet behind him. He shook his head, knowing she was afraid of him. What else do you expected when a yokai popped out of the trees to be in front of you?

"Here it is," he said, grabbing her attention. She still stood still, waiting for his move. He looked back, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to knock?"

"You are front of me, you do it," she said straight forward. He rolled his eyes before walking up to the door. He knocked on it, hearing footsteps coming towards him. He stepped back, looking at the door. It opened, revealing a male han'yo in red. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You must be the house wife," he pointed at the girl behind Shippo. He then looked at the fox, "and you look familiar a bit,"

"That is because you know me…from way back…Inuyasha," said Shippo in his childish voice. Shippo watched Inuyasha's eyes go wide, his mouth twitching.

"Well if it isn't the runt. You grew," said Inuyasha, raising his hand above Shippo's head.

"Runt? I am not a runt no more," said Shippo

"You're still a runt to me," he said, then he looked back at the girl, "Come in," pointing at the girl. She nodded, walking quickly pass the two.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" asked Shippo, using his watery eye trick on the dog.

"No," said Inuyasha in a joking way, "What brings you around? Came here to see Kagome?"

"Pretty much but also to talk to you," said Shippo

"Talk to me? That's a first,"

"Well, news are important share,"

"Fine," said Inuyasha, "Come in. Just if sleep here, you'll sleep in the sitting room,"

"Fine by me," said Shippo, walking in. Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

Shippo looked around.

"This looks nice," he said, looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get too comfortable," said Inuyasha, "I ain't got no room for more people and this house has not enough rooms,"

"I have a house of my own, south from here,' said Shippo

"Your homeland?"

"Yup,"

"Um…oh wait girl. What's your name?" asked Inuyasha, pointing at the house wife. She looked up from cleaning the kitchen mess.

"I'm Myokai," she said

"Kay," said Inuyasha, "You have a home?"

"Uh, not really," she said, "I have no family,"

"Need a room?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm okay,"

"Well there is a room prepared for you to stay. Thank Kagome,"

"Why isn't there one for me?" asked Shippo

"Your visit was uncalled for," said Inuyasha, looking at Shippo.

"Daddy!" said Izayoi, running down the stairs. Miren was trailing behind her. She tackled into Inuyasha's leg, hugging it. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Izayoi. She looked up.

"It smells awful upstairs," said Izayoi. Inuyasha patted her head.

"Yeah, don't I know," said Inuyasha, "Since Miroku isn't coming as soon as I thought, go take Miren back home,"

"Okay," said Izayoi. She let go of his leg.

"And when you come back, be careful and fast," said Inuyasha. Izayoi nodded.

She was gone with Miren, heading back to the village. Shippo blinked.

"Who was that?" asked Shippo. There could be no way that newborn pups could get taller that fast…right?

"Izayoi, my older daughter," said Inuyasha

"Your older daughter? When?" asked Shippo

"Three years ago," said Inuyasha

"But…"

"Look, I didn't even know until the well opened back up," said Inuyasha

"…" _so the legend is becoming true faster then I thought. _Shippo thought, looking down at the floor.

There were footsteps coming slowly down the stairs, grabbing his attention. Shippo looked up and saw Kagome slowly coming down the stairs. She as holding onto the rail, looking tired.

"Is Izayoi okay…?" she looked at Shippo, "Uh…is there a party happening today?"

"…No, but it feels like it…that is Myokai, the house wife," Inuyasha said, "and this is…"

"Shippo!" shouted Kagome, running up to the fox. It caught Shippo by surprise having Kagome wrap her arms around his neck. He dropped his bag, afraid she might fall.

"How did you know?" asked Shippo, watching her move her head. She was now looking at him, standing in front of him. She had a smile on her face, her hands on his shoulders.

"A mother can always tell her youngs," said Kagome, "Even if they are an adopted child,"

Shippo blinked then smile.

"You're right," said Shippo

"Wench, what are you doing out of bed? You need rest," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned to face him.

"Don't call me wench again Inuyasha. And I feel fine," said Kagome

"Feh," Inuyasha said

"Miss Kagome, he is right. A woman who went into labor has to recover, and well since you had four, you must be in pain," said Myokai

"I'm fine. I've recovered from going into labor with Izayoi within 30 minutes," said Kagome, "I don't know why,"

"Yokai mating," said Shippo. Everyone looked at him, "Well, a mother yokai has to be up within time so she can feed her pups and protect them. My mother was that way,"

"Must have forgot that one," said Inuyasha

"See? I'm fine," said Kagome, bouncing around, "I am hungry thou," She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of Ramen.

"You eating Ramen now?" Inuyasha asked

"I blame cravings," said Kagome, preparing to bowl water.

"Feh," he said, looking around, "Guess I need to go get fire wood," there was no logs close by.

"I'll go too," said Shippo

"Oh no Shippo, you are a guest," said Kagome

"It's no trouble," said Shippo, walking out of the house. Inuyasha blinked before shrugging and leaving the house.

"So Shippo, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on a branch. Shippo was in front of him, swaying his leg. It was awhile before the sat in the trees, catching up a little.

"Inuyasha, have you heard of the Yokai Legend?" Shippo asked, looking at the han'yo.

"Feh, is that all you wanted to tell me? A legend?" asked Inuyasha

"Look, it deals with…" said Shippo before sighing, "Do you know of it?"

"Not really. I lived with a human mother, I don't think a Yokai Legend she would have known,"

"Well, I really can't say much since it wasn't told in my village,"

"What of it?"

"Are you a good mood to hear it?"

"You better hurry,"

"Fine…

_A day will come, when all yokai fear, their rumors spreading forth._

_Born to a han'yo, a dog blooded heir, shall have unknown amount of child_

_Four, thus the fifth was secret to all_

_Four powers of twice han'yos and twice humans_

_With thy fifth, the world of yokai is to fear. _

_Enemy of all bloods shall appear_

_And thus thy try to take down _

_With many at their sides. _

_A war to began, a war to end_

_With only two alive _

_And a love unbind_

"that is all I know," finished Shippo. Inuyasha almost laughed.

"And what has this to deal with?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, your pups are in danger!" shouted Shippo. Inuyasha face went white.


	24. A Han'yo's Heart Reveals His Love

"What the hell!" he shouted, clawing at the bark. Shippo sighed, watching him.

"The yokai world will end soon," said Shippo

"To hell with that. I meant why are my pups in it!"

"…Because they are of han'yo blood," said Shippo

"Fuck this. My pups aren't doing nothing but survive," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, they are in the damn legend, there is nothing you can do about it," said Shippo

"Yes there is. Kagome still has her time. All six can stay there," said Inuyasha

"That won't be wise," said Shippo

"Like the fuck you'll know anything,"

"Inuyasha,"

"What is it? I don't have time hearing that my pups are going to be endangered because some jackass is going to start a damn war!"

"This jackass is the to kill Naraku,"

"…Huh?"

"…Look, who ever this demon is, they are the one to destroy Naraku," said Shippo, "but if that is true, then he is stronger then Naraku,"

"Look, I had enough. Don't you dare talk to Kagome about this," said Inuyasha

"Why not? Her pups are in it,"

"She doesn't need to worry. She just gave birth damnit. All she needs to worry about is watching the pups grow and stuff, not something that will happen in the far future,"

"If could happen anytime Inuyasha. Why else is Koga and Ayame coming over?"

"Why do they have too? Ain't you enough already?"

"…Very funny. The legend was told in their clan, after all,"

"And?"

"And you need them to protect your pups,"

"I don't need those wolves," said Inuyasha

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if your brother comes,"

Inuyasha broke the branch.

"Shit,"

"Look, this is important, for everyone," said Shippo

Inuyasha stood up before shooting an evil glare at Shippo.

"Stay away from them and you tell all your buddies to get the hell away from my family," said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you're over reacting,"

"over reacting! To hell I am," shouted Inuyasha, standing up, "I am not letting anything happen to my family. If that means for you to leave and never show your face near them to keep them away from this, then I would do so even if I get sit all the way down to hell,"

"Inuyasha," said Shippo, sighing, "you can't hide them from their destiny,"

"I can," said Inuyasha, standing tall in front of the kitsune, "and I will," he whispered harshly.

"How?" asked Shippo

"Kagome still has her time to go too, and she hadn't used the jewel yet…" said Inuyasha

"Don't do this," said Shippo

"I will do what I can to protect them from this whole thing. They are MY pups, not yours, not anyone else. To hell with destiny, to hell with your help. I am not allowing MY pups to do your damn binding,"

"Mine? I didn't want to bring this to you?"

"Then why did you? Damnit Shippo! You always have to ruin everything!" said Inuyasha. Shippo paused.

"Ruin what? What did I ruin?"

"Everything! My mate, your adoptive mother gave birth to four pups last night. I just got reunited with my mate, who I have seen in three fucking years, and I in that time I was a father," said Inuyasha, "You ruined my time with them. I had only been with Kagome and Izayoi for five months,"

"Inuyasha…"

"Just shut up and go home. I don't want to deal with you now and forever from here on out. Go to your stupid friends, who I thought would leave me alone, and tell them to stay away or die,"

"…Why do you always have to be this way! Damn, it is the world that is depending on them, your pups to save them," said Shippo. Inuyasha clawed at the tree.

"Fuck the world, fuck your damn yokai world. They can survive on their own. Is it now that they are asking for han'yos helps after all these years? I am not going to have my pups do this, and all those yokais can kiss my ass if they are pissed. Let them die out, that's fine by me. At least they'll know how han'yos felt when they were dying out because of those damn idiots,"

And at that, Inuyasha jumped off, heading back home. Shippo angrily growled, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Not all demons are bad you ass-hole," Shippo said. He closed his eyes. Did he ruin everything? Everyone's chance of surviving was on him, but what know? Those that were going to save everyone, their father said no.

He slammed at the tree, having blood drip from his knuckles. He looked at it, his bangs covering his eyes.

"No…in time he'll see," he whispered, "But I shouldn't have dropped by to do that to them,"

Inuyasha came to the house, standing in front of the door. He listened for sounds around him. He thought. Was he going to tell Kagome everything?

"No, I can't," he whispered, "That will be too much for her,"

He looked behind him. Izayoi was giggling as she skipped her way up to him. He smiled sadly. Izayoi blinked, tilting her head.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" she asked, hugging his leg. He patted her head, rubbing her dog ear.

"There is something wrong, but it is nothing for you to worry about," he said, looking out to the horizon.

"What is wrong?" asked a voice behind him. He looked around, seeing Kagome in the door way. She looked worried as she walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, his eyes going back to Izayoi.

Kagome got this and touched Izayoi's shoulder. Izayoi looked at her mom.

"Sweetie, go into the house and give daddy and me some time alone," said Kagome, nicely. Izayoi nodded, going back inside the house. Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away, sitting at a nearby log. Kagome blinked as she walked slowly to him, something in her heart told her to worry.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" she asked again, sitting beside him.

"…Shippo won't be coming back," he whispered. He heard her gasp.

"Is he aright? Did something happen?" she was freaking out.

"No, but I am about to kill him soon," said Inuyasha, looking away.

"Why?"

"He told me stuff that…ruined my happy feeling," he said, "and…bought out my pissed off feeling,"

"How come?"

"Something stupid, Kagome, you don't have to worry at all. I took care of everything," he said, kissing her forehead, "I promise you, I'll protect you and our pups from everything,"

She smiled, taking his hand into hers and squeezed it.

"I know you will. I trust you," she said, licking his nose. He leaned in, touching her lips softly before resting his chin on her head.

"Somehow, I knew you'll say that," he said

"Because I always do," she said, "and I still know you are hiding something,"

"…"

"But I won't drag it out of you until you are ready to tell me," she said

"Good, cos I wasn't planning too," he said

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Forgive? I know this was crappy but I was bored and tired and didn't want to do much. –upset stomach- I ate like a huge lunch and now I am going to puke…ee **_

_**I hoped you liked and I will make the next chapter better…hopefully. **_


	25. A Dream Of The Nearby Future

_UuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuU_

_Her gaze was upon a horizon of a moutain, her thoughts swimming within her mind. She seem to have been crying, her sadden aura touching his skin as he watched her. He was confused, not knowing who she was. He tried to talk, but no sounds, no voice came from him. He blinked. _

_She was beautiful. She was slim, her skin peachy, her long black hair swaying in the wind, and her golden eyes set her features. He looked at her clothings. She wore a navy blue kimono, underneath a lavender haori that was wrapped around her chest. She had a black hakama on with a sword at her side._

_Her hands were in front of her, holding onto something on her chest. She was blank in the face, her pain hiddened. She mumbled something soft, something he couldn't catch. He watched her close her eyes, a tear slipping down her eye._

_:Call to the moutains and hear their sounds, their voices:_

_:Fall into the ocean and swim with the creatures, touch the coral:_

_:Lay in the meadow and let the breeze cover you in flowers, the grass sing:_

_:Climb a tree and watch the sun set, the land falling into a deep slumber:_

_He blinked. The song was a soft, sweet voice. He heard it, looking around the area for the person who sang it. He stared at the woman before him. _

_Her hands had fell to her sides as she tilted her head up to the sky. Something glittered in her hand, hanging on her fingers. _

"_You always said that we didn't need to worry about nothing," she said, a chuckled behind her voice, "but that was a lie," she said darkly. She turned around, facing him. She wasn't looking at him but something behind him. He blinked. She began to walk towards him, through him, and pass him. She was kneeling on the ground. _

"_Everything seem to have been a lie. I know all of it wasn't but why lie about something like this?" she whispered, "I have to go now," _

_She stood up and jumped into the trees above her. He looked behind him, his eyes going wide. He stared down at the stone before him. _

_The thing she had in her hand was a golden locket, heart shape. It was laying across a shining stone. But there were another beside it. He bit his lower lip, his eyes still wide. _

_Names were craved into them, dark. _

_One said Kagome…and the other said…Inuyasha. _

_UuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuUuuuU_


End file.
